She Who's Winsome, She Wins Him
by knittingchampionofnarnia
Summary: Story: Terra comes back ready to remember, what will this do to the aspiring couple of Beastboy and Raven? BBRAE, ROBSTAR, Cumble Borg. 28. MAJOR ROBSTAR!
1. I'm Not That Girl

I'm Not That Girl

From the Broadway musical-

Wicked

Hands touch

Eyes meet

Sudden silence

Sudden heat

Hearts leap

In a giddy whirl

He could be that boy

But I'm not that girl

Don't dream too far

Don't loose sight of

Who you are

Don't remember

That rush of joy

He could be that boy

But I'm not that girl

Every so often

We long to steal

To the land of what might have been

But that doesn't soften the ache we feel

When reality sets back in

Blithe smile

Lithe limb

She who's winsome,

She wins him

Gold hair

With a gentle curl

That's the girl he chose

And heaven knows

I'm not that girl

Don't wish

Don't start

Wishing only

Wounds the heart

I wasn't born for the rose and pearl

There's a girl I know

He loves her so

I'm not

That girl


	2. 1 Pathetic Arguing and Teenage Flirting

**Disclaimer: I've seen 4 episodes and Trouble in Tokyo movie event do you think I own TT?**

**A/N: I don't know many of the powers so it's not my fault it's blueyedgirl's fault HER FAULT DON'T HUNT ME DOWN! But do R&R flames are welcome.**

**On With the Fanfic:**

Chapter One

Pathetic Arguing and Teenage Flirting 

_Ahhh the invention of the iPod is a beautiful thing, _Raven thought to herself drowning out the sound of everything around her, with her soothing meditating music, from Beast Boy and Cyborg's video game to Robin and Starfire's heavy flirting.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were an eyeball's distance away from the screen and Robin was sitting in a chair with Starfire on the arm of it her arms wrapped around his neck.

Beast Boy lost once again at some stupid game that was supposed to teach you math, it had been bought for Starfire so she could learn Earth math, but Cyborg and Beast Boy had instead turned it into a competition. "I am a Cyborg I have a calculator in my head, I think I'm gonna win a math game." Cyborg teased.

"Can't you let ME win, just for once?" Beast Boy pleaded.

"Uhhhhhh let me think," He took a second to sarcastically think. "No!"

"Friends, must we argue over the maths?" Starfire asked pulling her gaze away from Robin's masked eyes.

"May I say that that is the most pathetic thing you've found to argue about?" Raven said taking the earphones out of her ears.

"Ya guys, seriously, find something worth while." Robin agreed skeptically.

"What's your suggestion?" Beast Boy asked, sitting down a little too close to Raven.

"Cleaning your room?" Raven suggested looking into his bright green eyes.

"I think I'm gonna IM Bee." Cyborg said slinking out of the room in need of the love everyone else was receiving.

"So, Robin, where were we?" Starfire asked pretending to sound innocent, as she quietly slipped from the arm of the chair into the leaders lap.

"Uh, ew." Raven and Beast Boy said in unison.

"Beast?" Raven said after a long while of them doing anything to not look at Starfire and Robin.

"Ya?" he responded.

"Would you teach me how to play one of your video games?" Raven asked precautious.

"REALLY?" Beast Boy beamed and smiled ear to ear.

"Ya…" Raven looked at him and shrugged. "I mean… if it isn't too much trouble." She looked at his shocked face. "It's just that I'm getting really bored of not knowing what's happening." She explained.

"TROUBLE? Ha!" Beast Boy put the easiest game he knew into the game cube, and handed her Raven a control, he sat back from the TV like Raven, he helped her hold the control, and he ran over the basics. "You press triangle to jump, square to disappear when above your head there's a square, otherwise it doesn't do anything, circle makes you shoot, and diamond to use your spells that you gain, and you use the arrow pad to move. Got it?" Beast Boy asked.

"Um, sure." Raven's eyes darted from the control to Beast Boy and to the TV.

"Good, we'll do the easiest level and I'll take it easy on you." Beast Boy said eagerly.

BBofTE: Sparky finally you're on!

CyofTT: Yup, u happy?

BBofTE: No, I just used an exclamation point cause I think it looks funny.

CyofTT: Oh.

BBofTE: Just Kidding (A/N: JAX I 3 u so I'm bein nice)

CyofTT: Soooooo, um…

BBofTE: y r u on?

CyofTT: Starfire and Robin are close to making out in the main room, and I have no idea what BB and Raven r doin'

BBofTE: lucky, every1's fightin' ova here.

CyofTT: I miss you Bee.

BBofTE: I miss you too Sparky.

CyofTT: We should meet up sometime.

BBofTE: Oh I don't know… everyone around here…

BBofTE: They aren't exactly getting along.

CyofTT: well if you think u have to stay to make sure they don't tear off each others limbs, I understand completely.

BBofTE: Thanx for understanding, I knew you would.

CyofTT: But we can still talk as if we were together, right?

BBofTE: What'd you have in mind?

Raven lost miserably at the game, but Beast Boy was determined to make it work, he wanted to be able to play video games with her, maybe it would bring them closer, that's what he hoped, anyone could see that.

"No, square doesn't do anything unless you have a square on your head!" Beast Boy said loudly.

"I did have a square on my head but it stupid disappeared!" Raven shouted back.

"Then… Then… you, you must have left the zone of dissaperating!" Beast Boy stuttered.

"YOU GOT THAT FROM HARRY POTTER!" Raven pointed out.

"Friends," Starfire hesitated walking towards them. "Friends," this time more sternly. "FrIeNdS! FRIENDS!" She finally shouted, something she usually never yelled, everyone turned to her in surprise. "I do not want some silly electronic games to get us mad at each other." She said, somewhat forcefully.

"Star, they're not fighting, quite the opposite actually." Robin said taking her arm.

"What do you mean by this?" Starfire inquired.

"They're flirting." He whispered.

"Oh truly?" Starfire asked hopefully.

"_I_ think so." Robin replied to Starfire's smiling face, she went berserk and shouted: "YAY, FINALLY!"

She flew a lap around the room then came back down she took Beast Boy and Raven in her arms and looked at them happily. "Good friends, I cannot wait until you realize the 'feelings'!" Robin mentally slapped himself.

Raven and Beast Boy thought what Starfire meant, when they came up with an answer the looked at each other with the same look of disgust.

"EWWWWwww." They said in unison.

"Come Raven we must talk." And with that Starfire dragged the semi-goth-spawn-of-a-demon out of the room with a smile, however, the semi-goth-spawn-of-a-demon had an expression like she was ready to kill.

Beast Boy turned to look at Robin expectantly. "You wanna talk?" The team leader asked.

"Is it necessary?" Beast Boy asked.

"A little." Robin said and he pulled Beast Boy to a table in the kitchen.

**A/N:**

**1st: NO ROBIN WILL NOT BE GIVING THE MAN TO MAN TALK… well kinda he will, but in terms that will fit the T rating and in words that even BB understand.**

**2nd: I NEED STORY TITLES! Jackie's no good at titles or if she is she doesn't give any ideas.**

**3rd: Not all my ending author notes will be this long.**

**4th: BBofTE is Bumble Bee incase you were wondering (cough cough points at BETA Jackie)**

**5th: I'm sick so if you like the story review with medicine please.**

** Beaucoup Aimez **

**( InkGothical )**


	3. Chapter 2 Girl to Girl and Boy to Boy

**Disclaimer: More than 5 episodes but not enough to break through to ownage.**

**A/N: I don't know what the supposed paring is… well maybe I do, only me and Jaxicab know, so go bother her, IM her, e-mail her, she'll give in, I know from experience… BTW: TO JAX- SINCE WHEN HAVE I EVA LIKED N.G.?**

**In other news-**

**On With the Fanfic:**

Chapter 2

Girl to Girl and Boy to Boy

"Raven," Starfire said after perusing Raven's items, much against Raven's will. "Do you have the feelings for our friend Beast Boy?"

Raven looked up she shook her hood down, "Starfire, for the long time that you've known me, I've been somewhat secluded and quiet right?" she asked.

"Much to my dismay yes, I have always wished that we could just talk, doing the 'talk of girls'." Star admitted, gracefully sitting down next to Raven on her bed.

"Can I ask you a question?" Raven asked.

"Certainly, you just did." Starfire answered obliviously.

"No, I mean an other one, aside from that… Oh never mind. Have you and Robin ever…" Starfire urged her to continue. "Never mind."

"If you mean to ask if Robin and I have ever expressed our love in a different manner, then I… need more specifics." Starfire said.

"Physicality?" Raven asked in a very small voice.

"Oh…" Starfire blushed, furiously. "Raven..."

"So, what are we supposed to talk about?" Beast Boy asked.

"Give me a second." Robin demanded, he thought about how to start this; he had received this talk from Batman not too long before he left, but he didn't know how to approach the subject with the 16 year old changeling.

"Do you know…?" Beast Boy started, but in a flash Robin was sitting in front of him.

"I'm ready," he said. "But first, I need to know. Do you like Raven?"

"Uhh, ya sure." Beast Boy said.

"No, I mean more than a fellow Teen Titan, more than… a friend."

Beast Boy turned a nasty brownish colour, supposedly his blush? "Uh, I don't know Robin, she's not too nice to me… but I really want to get to know her better…" Beast Boy met Robin's eyes. "Why do you want to know?"

"I need to know." Robin said, he wasn't about to do this 'speech' for nothing.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" Beast Boy asked.

"Promise." Robin said even though he no longer needed an answer.

"Ya," he said small. "I do like Rae."

"SAY WHAT?" Cyborg was standing in the doorway and both Beastboy and Robin had not noticed him.

"DEAR FRIEND CYBORG, I MUST TELL YOU THE WONDERFUL NEWS!" Starfire flew in front of him.

"Not now Star."

"Yes, now, it is in regard to what I have just heard!" Starfire then flew over to the table where Beast Boy and Robin were, she put an arm around Beastboy and hugged him. "Oh I am so glad that you have the feelings for Raven, sadly I cannot tell you the same, she has not answered any of _my _questions, but instead she as taken to asking _me,_" she thought for a descriptive word. "Boggle-Minding questions." And with that she left the room attempting to drag Cyborg along.

"Have you?" Raven asked intrigued.

"Once!" Starfire went into a fit of blushing and giggles, Raven just raised her eye brows.

"Did you like it?" Raven knocked the wind out of Curiosity for making her say that.

Starfire pulled herself together, and took Raven's hands in hers.

"Dear friend Raven, I think it was the most glorious thing imaginable." She swooned.

_Narrator: Not more than two miles away Claire (Terra) Amethyst (Friend 1) and Jackie (Friend 2) were sitting in a bedroom of an average teenage girl's life._

Amethyst was flipping through the pages of a magazine sometimes pointing out a cute boy for the others to gush over with her.

Jackie was keeping up on her end of the gushing bargain, but Claire wasn't, so they decided to strike up a conversation.

"Hey Clairie?" Amethyst asked.

"Don't call me Clairie." Claire's annoyed voice said from behind the pages of a book.

"Well, anyway," Amethyst continued. "You remember a few months ago, when that green guy wouldn't stop following you for like a week?"

"Yes." Claire said.

"Who was he?" Amethyst asked, oh she was asking for it a little too much.

"And why did he call you Terra?" Jackie added, her voice was much gentler than Amethyst's but all the same, Claire was not in the mood to be interrogated.

"His name is Beast Boy; he's a Teen Titan, and my middle name's Terra." Claire said, lying about the second half.

"Hey Claire," after a while Jackie broke the silence. "What do you want for Christmas?"

"Nothing, just my old life." Claire whispered.

_Narrator: Back at the Tower:_

Robin finished the speech and he laid back in his chair, Beast Boy's mouth dropped. "So that's…" Robin nodded. "Let's never 'talk' again."

Robin agreed wholeheartedly, and that was when Starfire and Raven came back in, Raven had a somewhat shocked look about her, but Starfire had a smiling face.

Cyborg had gone out to sit in the T car, for reasons unknown.

"I'm gonna go, mull that over Robin." Beast Boy said wanting some reason to leave the main room.

"No, its okay, mull in here, we were going anyway." He pulled on Starfire's hand and she stared at him confused then understood and nodded.

"We'll be in conference room C if you need us." He added as he left with Starfire.

Beast Boy stood up and started out the sliding doors, but Raven's steady voice stopped him. "Please stay."

"Why?" Beast Boy asked from the threshold (A/N: TT is the perfect fic for that word)

"Just," Raven thought at why Love had urged her to say that. "Just because."

**A/N: Hello again… I'm sorry if you don't like Terra, but you'll just have to deal with her, though I will tell you that she does get her trading butt kicked.**

**Blueyedgirl: Thank you Jax for the meds my virtual self loves the virtual u as a nurse.**

**OceanLeviathan: Thanks I'm doing good for only 6 episodes, I know it was a little OOC for Raven to ask to learn Video games, but what are you gonna do… It is my story!**

**Agent of the Devine One: Thanks for the idea, and I considered it, but I think Girl to Girl and Boy to Boy was a little better, it would have been good if I had focused on just that.**

**HuNtYb4HuNtErInA: My cousin, who went to France (don't ask me who, I think it was Justin, ya it was Justin, because Evan went to the video store when I read your review (They're twins)) said that schouette is not a word… so smaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaart!**

**My-name-is-foxglove: Ur review is hard to dissect. And I'm cool as ice-foxglove.**

**AureliusXsoul: I already sent you something but once again thank you a million times over, I like you as a reviewer already, I know that Raven was a little OOC, but that's the way Raven will be for me, so I hope you keep reading. And thanks for the medicine.**

**That's all folks NOW REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3 Robin Wins

**Disclaimer: I only own Amethyst, I don't even own Jackie anymore, the only think I own is a 3/4ths written novel called She Sells Seashells by the Seashore.**

**A/N: Yes, I am a writer in real life too, and I have perfect placement of my fingers on a keyboard, how else do you think I get these chapters out so fast? By the way, instead of doing little Christmas oneshots for everything I freaking read/watch a lot of it will be in my stories, actually only this one because in InkWords it's Summer… so, ya, wait what season was it when InkSpell ended? Fall? I don't know.**

**ANYWAY LONG AUTHORS NOTE!...**

**On With the Fanfic:**

Chapter 3

Robin Wins

**Previously in She Who's Winsome, She Wins Him…**

"**His name is Beast Boy; he's a Teen Titan, and my middle name's Terra." Claire said, lying about the second half.**

"**Hey, Claire," after a while Jackie broke the silence. "What do you want for Christmas?"**

"**Nothing, just my old life." Claire whispered incoherently.**

**Beast Boy stood up and started out the sliding doors, but Raven's steady voice stopped him. "Please stay."**

"**Why?" Beast Boy asked from the threshold.**

"**Just," Raven thought at why Love had urged her to say that. "Just because."**

"Uh, okay." Beast Boy said finally then walked over to the kitchen where Raven was presently making tea for herself.

"Would you like some?" Raven asked.

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"Tea, would you like some?" she lifted a cup and a tea bag.

"Uh, okay." Beast Boy said agreeably sitting down opposite from where Raven usually sat.

"What games don't you have for your cube?" Raven asked trying to search for Christmas present ideas.

"Er, I dunno. Cyborg usually does the buying." Beast Boy scratched his head at this realization; Raven simply nodded and took a sip of her too-hot tea.

"What do you hope "Santa's" gonna bring you?" Beast Boy hinted.

"Oh my gosh," Raven put on a mock, preppy, excited voice, and Beast Boy automatically slunk back in his chair. "I sincerely hope to get a new CD by Brittany Spears and Christina Aguilera, and a hot pink juicy sweater!" Raven shuttered and sipped her tea again.

"In reality?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know, I havn't given it much thought, I usually just accept whatever anyone gets me." She muttered truthfully.

"But what do you, Rae, of Teen Titans want for the holidays?" Beast Boy asked getting up and walking closer to you.

_I want you! _Lust said.

Raven opened her mouth to say so, but realized what it was she was about to say. "I don't know." Raven shivered as Beast Boy snuck up behind her, though her tea was still hot in her hands.

"Come one, you must want something, I know what I want." Beast Boy taunted.

"Then what, per say do you want?" Raven turned tables.

"Well Rae, if you must know, I want American McGee's Alice, the computer game for the PC!" he said smiling maliciously.

"Long out of print and _way _over-rated." Raven slapped Common Sense, what was it with the freaking emotions today?

"What do you mean?"

"I have it, I bought the last copy ever sold, and it sucks." Raven admitted. "Then again I never understood how to play."

"Why did you buy it?" Beast Boy asked, stifling his laughs.

"It looked like something I would enjoy…" Raven admitted so quietly just so that Beast Boy could hear.

Beast Boy could no longer contain himself, he burst out laughing. "You bought American McGee's Alice?"

Raven stood up and strode out of the room; she searched her room meaning-fully then returned looking satisfied, her hood was up now, Beast Boy frowned as she took something out of her cape.

She shoved a small box into his chest. "Happy Christmas." She said then strode out of the room again, this time not to return.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Robin kissed Starfire for the umpteenth time during their "meeting", their "meeting" had turned into a mini-make-out session. "What do you want for Christmas Star?" he asked.

"I do not know, I have you." She put one finger up. "Do I need much more?"

"You can never have enough." Robin said meekly.

Starfire just raised her eyebrows, but said nothing, she just kissed him and started to skip out of the room, but Robin blocked her off at the door. "Where are you going, we havn't finished our meeting." Robin kissed her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Now of course because 'tis the way that I write Robin was leaning against the door, and the handle started to turn, and finally the door was flung open and Robin and Starfire started falling, but Robin quickly regained balance and made sure Starfire didn't hit the ground.

They stood up tall, to face Raven, who looked at them skeptically. "Never mind, I don't want to know." She said then walked away from the door to her room.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Cy-of-TT: Yo Bee!

BB-of-TE: Yo Sparky!

Cy-of-TT: I've arranged it all!

BB-of-TE: What have you arranged exactly?

Cy-of-TT: A little Christmas present.

BB-of TE: Does it perhaps involve me getting on a plane and flying out to Jump City?

Cy-of-TT: maybe rolls eye, and catches light on robotic one

BB-of-TE: What are you trying to blind me there?

Cy-of-TT: maybe does the above description

BB-of-TE: Crap, must go make sure team members don't kill each other, looks like I've fallen down on my job!

_BB-of-TE is away._

Cy-of-TT: Ya, I have to go make sure my crew isn't making little Titans shudders at the disturbing thought

_Cy-of-TT is away._

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

"Look friends, I have found an album of The Songs of Christmas." Starfire said happily showing her fellow Teen Titans, they all groaned. "Come friends; let us not be in despair. Why do you all detest the holidays so?"

"I'm stuck usually sitting out in the snow as a reindeer." Beast Boy said remembering his 'family' before the Teen Titans.

"Parents died around Christmas" Robin said sadly.

"Spawn of a demon." Raven pointed out.

"I celebrate Kwanza." Cyborg said.

"Raven wins." All but Raven and Starfire said in unison.

"Forgive me friends," Starfire said putting the CD away. "I did not know the Holidays brought such sad memories to us all."

"I don't have a sad memory," Cyborg said. "I just celebrate Kwanza."

"Ya, well three out of five have troubling memories of the Holiday seasons." Robin said sadly, the five teens were in the main room, a artificial (fake) tree was in the corner near Raven, and Beast Boy sat next to the spawn of a demon, Robin sat at the opposite end of the couch leaning against the arm his knees were drawn up to his chest, and Cyborg was at the computers quietly tapping away looking up at the clock every now and then.

Almost half-an-hour was spent just thinking, then muffled cries were heard in Robin's direction, the teens looked up to see their leader crying, his head was bent down onto his knees but you could tell that he was crying.

It wasn't Starfire who got up to comfort him, but Raven, **(AN: do not despair I will not be a RaeRob fan, it's all sibling love) **She stood up and walked to the other end of the couch, she sat down next to him. He looked up, his mask was wet with tears, Raven gently peeled back the mask, and handed him her cloak she had taken off.

She whispered in his ear quietly: "Robin wins."

**Author's Note: **I was gonna make this a Christmas chapter, but I'll put that up like tomorrow, Jackie didn't have a chance to BETA these chapters because I didn't know when she's be on at 10:38 in the morning, but she wasn't on, but I'm totally sleep deprived because friends were here until like 12:30.

**And also… **I'm having a contest to name my Laptop, it has a dark purple top and the inside is black, it's a Toshiba, so just Review with little names! Both genders are welcome! (I name things like my calculator's name is Charlie!)

**BTW: **I know Robin would never let Raven take off his mask ever, let alone in front of the rest of the team.

**Oh and!: **American McGee's Alice is a really computer game, it's a morbid spin off of Alice in Wonderland, and I'm getting it for Christmas! (if my cousin can find it that is)

**To My Faithful Readers:**

**Blueyedgirl: **Sure I'll write you witty lines! But the think about BB yelling to Cyborg that he doesn't get gurls was SOOOOOOOOO funny. (ya so u had two lines, whoopdie-do!)

**HuNtYb4HuNtErInA: **That's what my cousin said, I dunno. Yes this chapter was odd, BUT I'm ODD!

**OceanLeviathan: **Do you know of a little thing called "The talk" well that's what happened, I rofl-ed when I got that review. Sorry but not the smartest thing in the world!

**AureliusXsoul: **Ya I'm sorry on WORD it looked like spacing between would be there, but when I double spaced it it got screwed up, sorry! Thank you so much and I don't even think I've seen six! Jackie's up my uttbay about that!

**FUCKRAVEN: **ll/l :O(my fist, your face)

**Agent of the Devine One: **Ya, I may do that, but I needed a sweet chapter, it was gonna be Christmas I SWEAR!

But it didn't happen.


	5. Chapter 4 Terra?

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVEN!**

**Raven: What?**

**Me: Will you do the disclaimer?**

**Raven: Uh, sure…**

**Raven: THANK AZAR InkGothical doesn't own Teen Titans or I'd kiss (shivers) Beastboy.**

**A/N: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Like majorly sorry I lost the chapter then I started to rewrite it because I had a good scene with Cyborg and Bumble Bee, then I didn't wanna do a Christmas thing anymore and New Years is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO mucho cooler. And by the way I know that Robin was really OOC last Chapter, but if you've kept something bottled up long enough, it comes bursting out at the most random times.**

**Example: One day I was in the library tech lab and I dropped my pencil and I started to cry because I couldn't find it, I was having like a nervous breakdown!**

Chapter Four

Terra?

"Robin?" Starfire asked the team leader tentatively, hoping not to set off any nerves.

"Yeah Starfire?" he answered turning his gaze away from the TV to her face.

"What is it that makes the New Year so special?" Starfire slipped over the back of the couch next to him.

"Well, it's kinda like clearing the old slate of the past year, you can make New Year's resolutions, and its fun, and some people have a party…"

"What is a 'restitution'?" Starfire asked interested.

"A 'res-oh-loo-shun' is a promise to not do something bad you've done in the past or to do something new." Robin explained willingly.

"I have heard that the time of the 'night at mid' is a very important time for people as well, why is this?" Starfire asked still intrigued.

"Well some couples kiss when the clock strikes midnight…"

"TRULY!?!?!?!?" Starfire stood up excitedly. "We must have it so that friend Beastboy and friend Raven do the kissing at the time of the clock striking!" Robin stood up with a shocked look.

"Well…" Robin debated before he could say anything against the matter.

"Will you help me please?" Starfire looked at him pleadingly.

"Does she even like him?" Robin asked skeptically.

"I am not of the knowing, but I shall go have 'the talk of girls' with her!" and before the boy-wonder could do anything the alien princess flew out of the room. He sighed then went back to watching TV.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Starfire approached the door with the name **RAVEN **etched into it, she knocked tentatively.

Half of Raven's face emerged from a crack in the door and the wall, she looked out at the alien girl. "Hi Star." She said monotonously.

"Greetings friend Raven, I was wondering if you would do the 'talk of girls' with me?" Starfire asked.

Raven blinked.

Timid: I wonder what she wants.

Knowledge: She probably wants to talk to you about Beastboy.

Love/Lust: WHY WOULD SHE WANT TO DO THAT?!?!?!?!?!

Knowledge: (pushes up glasses) Well seeing as the New Year approaches she probably wants to know what a resolution is, it's most likely nothing to worry about.

Timid: I don't know, what if she does want to talk about Beastboy.

Bravery: I say we go for it! We can handle her!

"Sure." Raven said then opened her door wide enough to let herself out.

"JOY!" Starfire said happily then dragged Raven off to her room.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Cyborg was in the garage fixing the T-Car, or so he said, he was probably finding a new way to impress BumbleBee.

And indeed, as he was underneath the car 'working' BumbleBee was sitting on the hood the car, her legs were crossed and she was blabbering on about not understanding Mas y Menos.

"I just wish we had Panther on our team, she can translate. But when we offered her the position she just said she'd prefer to wrestle." Her sweet voice said.

"Well, not everyone wants to be a major Titans person, they can have a communicator, but it doesn't mean they want it." Cyborg said simply.

"What's up with that Argent girl?" BumbleBee asked changing subjects, she liked to do that around Cyborg, just to confuse him.

"I don't know, but I think Robin wants to make her a team leader over in the UK." Cyborg said not missing a beat, he was now used to BumbleBee's changing subject to annoy him.

"Ack, Sparky, you've gotten used to me!" She exclaimed.

Cyborg rolled out from under the car, "You keep me company, how could I not."

"So, I hear you guys are throwing a party for New Years?" BumbleBee changed subjects again.

"Yeah, it should be fun; I'm trying to get BB to ask Raven." Cyborg said only kinda knowing where the conversation was going.

"Do you have a date yet?" BumbleBee traced her finger in a circle on the hood of the car.

"Are you implying something?" Cyborg teased.

"NO!" BumbleBee said too quickly.

"_Do _you want to go with me?" he asked.

"Yes, Sparky, I would love to." BumbleBee said jumping off the car, she landed and looked up at the only man (technically Cyborg) she wanted to be with.

"So you _were _implying something?" Cyborg teased yet again, he snuck up behind her and ran his robotic fingers over her shoulders and arms, she shivered, she wasn't used to this behavior, but she liked it.

"Sparky?" she asked quietly, "Do you want to be more than friends?"

Cyborg was about to answer with a 'yes' when the door was flung open and Cyborg stepped away from the leader of the Titans East, it was Starfire, she was looking ecstatic.

"FRIENDS, I HAVE SUCH GOOD NEWS!" she shouted merrily.

"What is it Star?" Cyborg asked.

"RAVEN HAS FOUND 'THE FEELINGS' FOR FRIEND…" but was cut off by Raven covering the princess's mouth from behind.

"Oooooo." BumbleBee cooed. "Comm'on I need to know, Starfire'll explode if she doesn't tell anyone." She turned to Cyborg. "I'll talk to you later okay Sparky?"

"Okay, but I WILL be filled in later." The second part of the comment was directed more to Raven, who just nodded her head and dragged Starfire away with her hand still over her mouth, BumbleBee was at their heels.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

"Raven, will you go to the New Years party with me?" a certain green changeling asked his mirror for the umpteenth time that day.

"Unless it's a mirror to Nevermore, I don't think it'll work." Robin said from Beastboy's doorway, the green boy slapped his hand to his head, he had forgotten to close his door, how stupid _was _he?

"Hi, Robin." Beastboy sheepishly turned to the leader of the team.

"So, do you really want to ask Raven to the party?" Robin asked.

"Ah-duh!" Beastboy said as if it were the most obvious think in the world (A/N: which it is, but Robin's slow on these types of things) "I already told you I liked her."

"Okay, well do you want some advice?" Robin offered.

"YA!" Beastboy said happily.

"She's just finished meditating, she said if anybody but Starfire needed her she was in her room, meaning she's okay to talk to, so I'd just go and ask her, and also, be blunt, very blunt." Robin patted Beastboy on the back and pushed him out of the room.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

The doorbell echoed throughout the main room, Starfire looked up at the security cameras.

An all too familiar face appeared, shoulder length blonde hair, big blue eyes, but no, it couldn't be…

Terra?

**Authors Note: Hi, okay, I thought I'd end up making this longer but I thought this was an okay place to stop, it's 6 pages 12 pt. double spaced on word. So I think we're set.**

**Faithful Readers:**

**Blueyedgirl: Yes you said that correctly YAY PRE BATMITZVAH PARTAY TOMORROW! No, Fuckraven's name is just Fuckraven and I just had to hit 'em.**

**OceanLeviathan: I'm sorry I just thought it was funny, I hoped you liked this chapter.**

**HuNtYb4HuNtErInA: ya, that's the weirdo computer game OMGOMGOMGOMG we can play it at the party tomorrow!!!!**

**AureliusXsoul: if you read what I wrote above you'll understand, and I know that Robin and Raven were totally OOC but it showed their bond, they coolio bond.**

**Okay so now it's 12:30 AM and I'm tired I hoped you liked the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5 Terra? Part II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, I AM ONE!!!!!!!! ok… maybe not so much, but think about it… MAEVE the TEEN TITAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Author's Note: hehehehehe…. I kinda got in trouble w/ my parents and my internet card got taken away so I had to wait until My mom would let me on her computer so I could add this! (Smiles shrugging)**

Chapter Six

New Years and Beastboy's Tough Decision

**Previously in She Who's Winsome, She Wins Him:**

**Raven: (walks over to Love) are you… Am I ok?**

**Love: (shakes head shivering)**

**TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS**

"**The Teen Titans are throwing a New Year's party and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Beastboy asked again slowly this time, a broad smile grew on the girl's face.**

"**I'd love to Beastboy!" Terra/Claire exclaimed, she pushed a few strands of hair back that fell in front of her face.**

**TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS**

**Knowledge: I think it's time you go now, Raven, we'll help you handle this. Now, Robin's coming to your door.**

**And with that Raven was sitting in her room on the verge of tears.**

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

There was a loud knock on Raven's door, she blinked back the tears that were welling up in her eyes and put up her hood. She went to the door slowly and pushed it back a small amount.

"Hey Raven," It _was_ Robin, "Are you okay?" he asked looking into Raven's eyes for an answer different from the one he knew he would receive.

"I'm fine." She said shortly then closed the door.

"No you're not." Robin said knowingly, Raven opened the door wide enough to let him in. He accepted and entered.

He had only been in her room once, during the Malchoir incident and he found that Beastboy had been correct, her room _was_ creepy.

Raven had her back to him looking at her window. "What's wrong?" Robin asked advancing to her, and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Terra." Was gritted out through her teeth, Robin nodded slowly.

"Will you be okay, or do you want me to stay?" There was no response. "Can I do anything for you?"

"Would you… make some tea for me, please?" she asked hesitatingly.

"Anything." Robin said and left the room.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Cyborg was sorting through his CD's when he noticed Bumble Bee's presence at the doorway. "Hey Bee." He said, she came in and sat down on the edge of the table he was working on.

They sorted together silently for a small time, then they both touched a CD together. They looked up at each other. A longing look was in their eyes, and they followed through, and kissed passionately.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Starfire and Terra were talking in the main room when Robin entered, he crossed quietly through the room and out the other door. Only Starfire noticed this, so she quickly excused herself and made her way down the hallway after him.

"Robin?" she asked as she entered the kitchen and saw him setting up the kettle for tea.

"Yeah, Starfire?" He asked, tiredly. She flew over to him and turned on the stove for him.

"What is wrong?" Starfire asked, she pushed back his hair.

"Raven's jealous of Terra, or something like that, I'm making her tea so she'll talk to me." He looked at her wearily, and reached out for her hand. Then the kettle whistled.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Beastboy was pacing back and forth in his room, he was so stupid, so completely stupid, so completely utterly stupid. He stopped and faced his mirror. _I never had to practice to ask out Terra_, he thought _does this mean we are or aren't meant to last?_ He wondered how Raven was, where she was, and what she was doing.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Hours later Robin and Raven went their separate ways after having a long conversation (A/N: It'll be in the next chapter but this needs to move along.). Starfire had tried to help Terra remember some things, and then consoled Beastboy, and actually… Nobody exactly knew where Cyborg and Bumblebee were; last they had checked she was going down to sort CD's with him.

Yet somehow everyone appeared in the main room at 6:32, Cyborg and Bumble walked in through one door holding hands, Robin and Raven walked into together talking silently, and Starfire and Beastboy came down from the rooftop.

"Er, hey guys," Beastboy said rubbing his neck sheepishly, and looked at the non-existent watch on his left wrist, and said: "Will you look at the time, I have to go pick up Ter-Claire in half an hour." And bounded out the door.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Everyone in Jump City seemed to have come, the Mayor had hired caterers and they had an amazing spread-out, (some was even vegetarian friendly) and Cyborg was DJ of course, Starfire had had a grand old time putting up decorations and was currently busy dancing with Robin.

Raven was of course no where to be found, she was at the moment trying calm down Lust and get Love to relax, she couldn't go out there with those two emotions out of it.

And BumbleBee was doing… something… (A/N: IDK you make it up!)

And of course Beastboy and Terra… I mean… Claire were dancing and even though a little bell that had Raven's name on it was wringing in the back of Beastboy's mind, he ignored it.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENITANS TEENTITANS

Raven: Lust! STOP MAKING EMPTY DEATH THREATS!

Lust: You have to admit you hate her.

Raven: I never liked her, not from the beginning.

Lust: and now she's stolen Beastboy, YOUR Beastboy!

Raven: I do not OWN Beastboy!

Timid: You guys, we should probably settle this another way.

Love: I've already been hurt today let's not continue please.

Raven: You guys are right. (turns to Lust) I never liked Terra, and… I do think she stole the chance of Beastboy and I being together. (Turns to Timid) Timid, you should probably go back to your realm, and Love. (Puts hand on Love's shoulder.) I can't do much, you're only one part of me, but I'm sorry.

(Raven leaves Nevermore)

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Raven came out of her room and saw the time was 11:57 three minutes till midnight; she put up her hood and made her way down the crowded hallway to the main room. The current song was just ending as she entered, and Cyborg picked up a microphone.

"Okay y'all, the ball's about to drop in Jump pair up with someone for the first kiss of the year!" Cyborg's voice pounded about the tower, the walls became TV screens and images of an hour earlier in New York appeared. Beastboy looked through the crowed, on one side was Raven, on the other side… was Terra. He longed for Raven but his feet pushed him towards Terra.

Robin and Starfire looked at each other, blushing. They hadn't kissed in a while. Where they out of practice?

BumbleBee appeared next to Cyborg (A/N: she's back from wherever you imagined her to!) and they frowned looking out into the crowed, Beastboy was going for Terra, not Raven.

And Raven just leaned against the wall, waiting for the count down.

"FIVE!" Cyborg shouted.

"FOUR!" replied the crowed, Raven raised up four fingers, in four seconds everyone but her would be happy.

"THREE!" The crowed shouted a second later, Raven put down one finger.

"TWO!" Cyborg looked into BumbleBee's eyes, Starfire and Robin, and Beastboy and Terra did the same.

"One." The video of the ball dropping went off, and everyone kissed.

**Author's Note: OKAY! Next Chappie is Valentines Day! I had a snow day today so I decided I'd write this instead of doing yesterday's homework. Gah I have a mid-term in SS tomorrow, wish me luck, or wish me snow, whichever one.**

**I'm going to Florida for a few days, but my mom's bringing her computer and she says if I get a burst of inspiration I can use it.**

**Readers- 232-1419**

**Blueyedgirl: yaaaaaaa w/e novel my butt. Hehe terra sucks.**

**beautifulpurpleflame: update pour toi.**

**ahilty: nawww that's lust but they are facing a conflict.**

**OceanLeviathan; Thanks, I feel for Raven too, and the preview was totally random.**


	7. 6 New Years and BB's decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, I AM ONE!!!!!!!! ok… maybe not so much, but think about it… MAEVE the TEEN TITAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Author's Note: hehehehehe…. I kinda got in trouble w/ my parents and my internet card got taken away so I had to wait until My mom would let me on her computer so I could add this! (Smiles shrugging)**

Chapter Six

New Years and Beastboy's Tough Decision

**Previously in She Who's Winsome, She Wins Him:**

**Raven: (walks over to Love) are you… Am I ok?**

**Love: (shakes head shivering)**

**TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS**

"**The Teen Titans are throwing a New Year's party and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Beastboy asked again slowly this time, a broad smile grew on the girl's face.**

"**I'd love to Beastboy!" Terra/Claire exclaimed, she pushed a few strands of hair back that fell in front of her face.**

**TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS**

**Knowledge: I think it's time you go now, Raven, we'll help you handle this. Now, Robin's coming to your door.**

**And with that Raven was sitting in her room on the verge of tears.**

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

There was a loud knock on Raven's door, she blinked back the tears that were welling up in her eyes and put up her hood. She went to the door slowly and pushed it back a small amount.

"Hey Raven," It _was_ Robin, "Are you okay?" he asked looking into Raven's eyes for an answer different from the one he knew he would receive.

"I'm fine." She said shortly then closed the door.

"No you're not." Robin said knowingly, Raven opened the door wide enough to let him in. He accepted and entered.

He had only been in her room once, during the Malchoir incident and he found that Beastboy had been correct, her room _was_ creepy.

Raven had her back to him looking at her window. "What's wrong?" Robin asked advancing to her, and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Terra." Was gritted out through her teeth, Robin nodded slowly.

"Will you be okay, or do you want me to stay?" There was no response. "Can I do anything for you?"

"Would you… make some tea for me, please?" she asked hesitatingly.

"Anything." Robin said and left the room.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Cyborg was sorting through his CD's when he noticed Bumble Bee's presence at the doorway. "Hey Bee." He said, she came in and sat down on the edge of the table he was working on.

They sorted together silently for a small time, then they both touched a CD together. They looked up at each other. A longing look was in their eyes, and they followed through, and kissed passionately.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Starfire and Terra were talking in the main room when Robin entered, he crossed quietly through the room and out the other door. Only Starfire noticed this, so she quickly excused herself and made her way down the hallway after him.

"Robin?" she asked as she entered the kitchen and saw him setting up the kettle for tea.

"Yeah, Starfire?" He asked, tiredly. She flew over to him and turned on the stove for him.

"What is wrong?" Starfire asked, she pushed back his hair.

"Raven's jealous of Terra, or something like that, I'm making her tea so she'll talk to me." He looked at her wearily, and reached out for her hand. Then the kettle whistled.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Beastboy was pacing back and forth in his room, he was so stupid, so completely stupid, so completely utterly stupid. He stopped and faced his mirror. _I never had to practice to ask out Terra_, he thought _does this mean we are or aren't meant to last?_ He wondered how Raven was, where she was, and what she was doing.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Hours later Robin and Raven went their separate ways after having a long conversation (A/N: It'll be in the next chapter but this needs to move along.). Starfire had tried to help Terra remember some things, and then consoled Beastboy, and actually… Nobody exactly knew where Cyborg and Bumblebee were; last they had checked she was going down to sort CD's with him.

Yet somehow everyone appeared in the main room at 6:32, Cyborg and Bumble walked in through one door holding hands, Robin and Raven walked into together talking silently, and Starfire and Beastboy came down from the rooftop.

"Er, hey guys," Beastboy said rubbing his neck sheepishly, and looked at the non-existent watch on his left wrist, and said: "Will you look at the time, I have to go pick up Ter-Claire in half an hour." And bounded out the door.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Everyone in Jump City seemed to have come, the Mayor had hired caterers and they had an amazing spread-out, (some was even vegetarian friendly) and Cyborg was DJ of course, Starfire had had a grand old time putting up decorations and was currently busy dancing with Robin.

Raven was of course no where to be found, she was at the moment trying calm down Lust and get Love to relax, she couldn't go out there with those two emotions out of it.

And BumbleBee was doing… something… (A/N: IDK you make it up!)

And of course Beastboy and Terra… I mean… Claire were dancing and even though a little bell that had Raven's name on it was wringing in the back of Beastboy's mind, he ignored it.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENITANS TEENTITANS

Raven: Lust! STOP MAKING EMPTY DEATH THREATS!

Lust: You have to admit you hate her.

Raven: I never liked her, not from the beginning.

Lust: and now she's stolen Beastboy, YOUR Beastboy!

Raven: I do not OWN Beastboy!

Timid: You guys, we should probably settle this another way.

Love: I've already been hurt today let's not continue please.

Raven: You guys are right. (turns to Lust) I never liked Terra, and… I do think she stole the chance of Beastboy and I being together. (Turns to Timid) Timid, you should probably go back to your realm, and Love. (Puts hand on Love's shoulder.) I can't do much, you're only one part of me, but I'm sorry.

(Raven leaves Nevermore)

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Raven came out of her room and saw the time was 11:57 three minutes till midnight; she put up her hood and made her way down the crowded hallway to the main room. The current song was just ending as she entered, and Cyborg picked up a microphone.

"Okay y'all, the ball's about to drop in Jump pair up with someone for the first kiss of the year!" Cyborg's voice pounded about the tower, the walls became TV screens and images of an hour earlier in New York appeared. Beastboy looked through the crowed, on one side was Raven, on the other side… was Terra. He longed for Raven but his feet pushed him towards Terra.

Robin and Starfire looked at each other, blushing. They hadn't kissed in a while. Where they out of practice?

BumbleBee appeared next to Cyborg (A/N: she's back from wherever you imagined her to!) and they frowned looking out into the crowed, Beastboy was going for Terra, not Raven.

And Raven just leaned against the wall, waiting for the count down.

"FIVE!" Cyborg shouted.

"FOUR!" replied the crowed, Raven raised up four fingers, in four seconds everyone but her would be happy.

"THREE!" The crowed shouted a second later, Raven put down one finger.

"TWO!" Cyborg looked into BumbleBee's eyes, Starfire and Robin, and Beastboy and Terra did the same.

"One." The video of the ball dropping went off, and everyone kissed.

**Author's Note: OKAY! Next Chappie is Valentines Day! I had a snow day today so I decided I'd write this instead of doing yesterday's homework. Gah I have a mid-term in SS tomorrow, wish me luck, or wish me snow, whichever one.**

**I'm going to Florida for a few days, but My mom's bringing her computer and she says if I get a burst of inspiration I can use it.**


	8. Chapter 7 I Love You

**Disclaimer: I WILL own Teen Titans, I WILL SMASH DC Comics, and I Will KILL the creators of My Gym Partner is a Monkey , and I WILL own the teen titans and they WILL come back and there WILL be lots of BBRAE GOODNESS!!! But for the moment I don't own anything but Amethyst, seriously, Jackie's not even mine.**

**A/N: TWO CHAPPIES IN TWO DAYS, ME ES ON FIAAAAAAAARE! Anyway this is kinda just a little could-be-one-shot, there is no Terra or Cyborg or BumbleBee, there's a little bit of Beastboy and a little bit of Raven and A WHOLE LOTTA ROB/STAR!**

Chapter Seven

"I Love You"

One holiday after another…

First, Christmas, then New Years, theeeen Valentines day.

Robin vowed that this would be the year he'd tell Starfire he loved her.

Raven and he had had a few conversations on the topic and they had finally settled on how to tell her, and Raven had written it down and was shoving it into his hands.

_FIRST- He'd inform her of reservations to the restaurant, (Her favorite, learned from Raven)_

_SECOND- They'd go to dinner._

_THIRD- After dinner they'd walk around the park some._

_FOURTH- They sit down on a bench and Robin says: "I LOVE YOU"_

_FIFTH- They'll come home_

"The five easiest steps a guy could follow to tell a girl he loves her." Raven said then walked away.

But were they really that easy? He'd find out tonight.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

"Please, friend Robin, at what location will we be eating?" Starfire asked for the millionth time.

"You'll see." Was all Robin would and had said.

He helped her onto his motorcycle (A/N: Does it have a name, like the Batmobile does or something?) and they left the tower driving through Jump City.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

La Café

(PS: I know Café is masculine so it should be Le Café, but w/e)

That was where they'd be dining, it was almost becoming a chain like Starbucks, but nobody really liked it in Jump except for the Titans, but they got business sometimes.

The two entered happily and sat down.

(A/N: I don't wanna go through everything that happened at the restaurant. So I'll add something funny when we get back.)

TEENTITANSTEENITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Raven was sitting in the main room reading while drinking tea. All seems perfect and cozy, no?

Well think AGAIN!!!!!!!

Beastboy entered head held high obviously thinking himself important as he plopped himself down on the couch near, NOT NEXT TO, but near Raven and picked up a video game control.

"Beastboy if you start playing a video game I will through this book at your head." Raven threatened monotonously.

"Augh. FINE!" Beastboy said and threw down the control, "Why do you always have to be like that?!?" Beastboy shouted as he left the room.

"What, CREEPY?" Raven shouted closing the book.

"Ya, that's it, why do you always have to be CREEPY and MEAN and RUDE and it's always directed AT ME!" he shouted entering the room again.

"A. BECAUSE I _AM _CREEPY I'M THE DAUGHTER OF A DEMON! B. I'M ONLY MEAN AND RUDE TO PEOPLE WHO DESERVE IT!" The coffee table top (made of glass) shattered.

"IF YOU FEEL THAT WAY THEN WHY DO YOU STAY? IF YOU HATE EVERYONE SO MUCH THEN WHY DON'T YOU GO, WE'D PROBABLY BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU ANYWAY!" Beastboy took back his words immediately, but Raven didn't know that, the cup in her hand exploded cutting her hand.

But her voice was calm. "I stay because I have no where else to go, with my father I'm dead, and I don't know how to get to Azarath, I don't hate everyone, and if you feel that way MAYBE I WILL GO!" Raven's powers threw Beastboy against the wall and she stormed out of the room. _I'm not creepy, I'm just misunderstood._ Raven thought as she closed her door.

She looked at the box that held Malchoir, then shook her head. _No, Raven, don't even think about it. He used you, just like Beastboy did._

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Starfire and Robin left the café laughing about something to do with a Leprechaun, a pot of gold, and a chicken wing from Jamaica (A/N: There was this little girl and a show I was in that told a really funny story about the items mentioned.)

"Wait, friend Robin, what did the Jamaican Chicken Wing say?" Starfire asked confused.

"Hey man, go get your own pot of gold." Robin said in his best Jamaican accent, Starfire cocked her head confused. "Because Leprechauns guard pots of… oh never mind!"

"Very well, friend Robin, what shall we do now?" Starfire asked.

"We could go for a walk in the park." Robin pointed to the park.

"Oh, that would be most joyous!" Starfire exclaimed and let herself be led to the park.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

"Stupid Beastboy, who needs 'im anyway?" Raven muttered as she paced her room.

A knock at the door.

Raven got up and slid the door open a crack.

"I'm sorry." Beastboy said then started running down the hall. He got about half way before a black aura surrounded him and brought him back to the door.

"I know." Raven said, understanding.

"So you're not going to kill me?" Beastboy joked hopefully.

"Not today." Raven smiled a little.

"Hey, you smiled!" Beastboy teased.

"Okay, maybe a little bit." Raven didn't deny the smile for once.

"Hey, Rae? Do you wanna talk or something?" Beastboy asked.

"Not with you." Raven said sincerely.

"Why not?" Beastboy asked offended.

"It's stupid." Raven muttered.

"And I'm not?" Beastboy offered, he wanted to see her smile again, it was a beautiful smile, her eyes would glitter, and her overall spirit would be better for the rest of the day.

"Just leave it at that it's not the kind of think I can talk to you about, okay?" Raven asked.

"Okay." His ears drooped a little.

"Now, I have to meditate, I'll talk to you in the morning, okay?" she said bidding him a goodnight.

"Okay." Raven began to close her door. "Oh and Raven." She opened it again, and he kissed her on the cheek. "Happy Valentines Day." And with that he ran down the hall.

_I don't get Changelings._ Raven thought.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

"Starfire," She looked up at the Boy Wonder, she admired him, but also, she loved him, and she wanted to tell him, but would he get scared? "We've known each other for a really long time, a little more than five years actually. And over time our relationship became more than… professional. It became personal…" Starfire's eyes urged him to go on. "And I don't know how you'll take this, but, Starfire, Princess of the Alien Planet Tameran, I love you."

**Author's Note: Two chappies in two days, praise me oh so mercifully!!!! I rock!**

**Well anyway I was behind on my holidays so now I've caught up, and I'm going to Florida. I can't wait, I havn't been out of the New England area ever and I havn't been on a plane since I was 1 1/2 so this is very big for me.**

**VERY FAITHFUL READERS (and people who checked their e-mail):**

**Blueyedgirl: Veeeerry smooth Jax, I hope you like this chapter a liiiiiiiittle better. TTYL!**

**beautifulpurpleflame: Soon enough pour tu? I haaaad to write this, I just did.**

**ahilty: I KNOW!!!!! Urgh, die Beastboy your so stupid, and maybe once you come to your senses in the afterlife Raven will resurect you... I SAID MAYBE!**

**El Queso de Malicioso: Well, now i'm up to date! SO HA! Your review actually gave me an idea so you will be mentioned somehow in my next chapter, (what does your penname mean?)**

**lil angel raging: Well now you know what happens, and I will try to think of BBRAE-ness to insert into the next and future chapters, not so obvious as this of course, but yaaaa... i'm in florida from Sunday till Friday, if you wanna bug me send me a thousand Privet Msgs.**

**SPY INKIE!!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 8 A Turn For the Worst

**Disclaimer: Okay, I am working on killing the creators of My Gym Partner is a Monkey, and also taking over control of DC comics… THERE WILL BE BBRAE!!!!**

**A/N: My vacation in Florida was GREAT, thank you for asking, (I did quite a lot of writing) and now as a present for you another chapter, BUT BEWARE!!!! It is not filled with BBRAE goodness as the last chapter was, (In fact, Beastboy kinda breaks her heart). Oh and thanks to who gave me the idea (without realizing it of course) That kinda helped power this chapter… and story.**

Chapter Eight

A Turn for the Worse

Raven floated down the hall humming a small song to herself…

No, I'm not joking.

She seriously floated down the hall humming a small song to herself.

Yes, Raven.

Yes, Raven of the Teen Titans.

**DO YOU WANNA ASK QUESTIONS OR DO YOU WANNA GET ON WITH THE STORY?**

That's what I thought.

I forgive you.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAANYWAY BEFORE I WAS SO RUUUUDELY INTURUPTED!**

Raven floated down the hall humming a small song to herself. She entered the kitchen as Cyborg flipped a pancake, she scanned the room shortly, Cyborg: Making Pancakes _ooo do they have those chocolate chips in them?_ (Raven quickly shook THAT thought from her mind) Robin: Looking very pleased with himself, casting glances at Starfire every two seconds, Starfire: Same as Robin only, shooting the glances at Robin… not herself, Beastboy wearing a scowl _probably because Cyborg's not making tofu pancakes._ Raven giggled at her thought, and that's when everyone looked at her.

Nothing _seemed_ any different, she still had a blue cloak and a black leotard, and MAYBE the cloak had become a lighter blue, maybe.

"Hey, Raven," Robin said, making conversation. "I was surprised not to see you when we got home last night."

"Yes," Starfire added. "I too was surprised."

"I went to bed kinda early." Raven glanced at Beastboy as she said this.

"Raven, do you want some pancakes?" Cyborg asked, he put a pancake on a plate and moved it around under he face, tauntingly. "It's got chocolate chiiiiiiiiiiips!"

"Sure!" Raven said excitedly then sat down next to Beastboy.

They ate contently, and then Raven remembered what Robin was supposed to do last night. "Hey Robin?" She asked. He picked his head up. "Did the… list work?" she asked.

"Yes, very much so, thank you Raven." He smiled and rushed through the words and then stuffed his face with another pancake making everyone, even Raven, laugh.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Beastboy leaned against the outside wall of the school, the bell rang and Terra was one of the first out, with her two friends.

One whispered something pointing at Beastboy; the other just pulled Terra towards the other gate (which across the street had a rather large candy store). Terra pulled herself free of friend two, and whispered something back to friend one. She ended up dragging both friends across the courtyard to where Beastboy was.

"Hey Beastboy." She said happily.

"Hey… Claire." Beastboy was still adjusting to saying her real name.

"Claire!" The second friend whined. "You PROMISED! You PROMISED that we'd go to the candy store today, I begged Juliann for money this morning!"

"Go with Amethyst." Claire said.

"You expect me to go with her and let her get all hyper?" The girl, obviously Amethyst said.

"FINE!" Claire shouted. "Jackie, give me five minutes to talk with my boyfriend," The two girls gasped. "And then I'll come with you to the candy store." Amethyst, and (Friend two is Jackie btw) Jackie nodded and ran to the gate, Amethyst trailed behind.

"So, now I'm known as your boyfriend?" Beastboy asked standing up straight.

"Of course." Terra said smiling at him, she took his hand. "Look, I promised Jackie I'd take her and she's my best friend. But I promise…" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "…I promise that all weekend I am yours before I go to Florida. And, as you can see," She nodded her head to her over excited friend. "I never break a promise." She kissed him lightly and ran off to join her friends.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Saturday night came around.

Starfire and Robin were out somewhere.

Cyborg was tinkering with his 'baby'.

Raven was meditating.

And Beastboy was out with Terra.

Lust: How could he do that? He kisses you on the cheek on VALENTINES DAY FOR PETE'S SAKE, then goes off and goes out with stupid old TERRA!

Love: I don't know what to think, but all I know is that he kissed you on the cheek!

Raven: AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS! Did you not hear the mantra? I'm trying to MEDITATE HERE!

Lust: Whatever, I still think that we should mess her UP!

Knowledge: Stop putting ideas into her head!

Lust: Sooooooooorry!

Raven had been trying to calm Lust and Love down since Valentines Day, what with all the confusion. She finally decided to give up and see how Cyborg was doing.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Beastboy and Terra entered the Titans Tower, the main hallway was dark, he turned on the lights and led her to the stairs.

"Beastboy, I think we must have had a pretty good relationship for you to not hate me." Terra said randomly. "Starfire explained what I did, and I know that… I would never have forgiven me."

"I suppose I'm just a very forgiving person then." Beastboy smiled, and placed his hand on hers.

When his hand was on hers he thought of the most random thing, New Years. The beginning of 2007, he remembered feeling a pull towards Raven, he remembered the kiss that he and Terra had shared at midnight, and only now he realized.

It had been empty.

There had been no heat, no flame, not even a spark, but he would make it work. He helped her stand.

And then…

He kissed her; he kissed her longing for the passion that one only read about in faerie tales, he never even heard Raven come up the stairs.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

"This is pretty pathetic." Raven said handing Cyborg the wrench he had requested.

"What is?" Cyborg asked.

"That it's Saturday night and I'm down here helping you with the T-Car." Raven examined a bolt and began playing with it with her powers.

"You got a problem with helping me with the T-Car?" Cyborg slid out from underneath it. Then cursed as the drill he was about to use powered off. "Dang it! Raven, would you go upstairs and turn off the hall light, I thought I had, but I guess I didn't." Raven obliged and walked slowly up the stairs. What she saw next as she rounded the corner shocked her. Beastboy was kissing Terra. Raven shoved her way past them and ran up to the room with RAVEN etched into the door. She locked it behind went to the window.

**Author's Note: The next chapter will be posted in like five minutes so if it's already there then… COOL! Please don't kill me over this chapter or the next. The notes for your reviews are on this chapter because that would kinda ruin the next chapter.**

**And now… FAITHFUL READERS:**


	10. Chapter 9 My Happy Ending

Chapter Nine

My Happy Ending

_So much for my happy ending_

You got a problem with helping me with the T-Car?" Cyborg slid out from underneath it. Then cursed as the drill he was about to use powered off. "Dang it! Raven, would you go upstairs and turn off the hall light, I thought I had, but I guess I didn't." Raven obliged and walked slowly up the stairs.

_So much for my happy ending_

What she saw next as she rounded the corner shocked her. Beastboy was kissing Terra. Raven shoved her way past them and ran up to the room with RAVEN etched into the door.

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

She (Raven) couldn't help but feel bad was it her fault that Beastboy didn't like her?

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

She reached her room and looked out at the darkening city, she had missed the sunset.

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high_

_On such a breakable thread_

She saw lights turn on, neon start up, she saw the Pizza Parlor's lights turn on, she remembered when she and Beastboy went there, by themselves.

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

A light bulb exploded and suddenly she wasn't in control, Rage had gotten the better of her.

_All of the memories so close to me_

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

She kicked down the comedy and tragedy statue, she knocked over her bookcase.

_So much for my happy ending_

A voice was heard from outside, it was Robin: "Raven, are you okay, can I come in?"

_You've got your dumb friends_

"I'm… We're sorry for what we did…"

_I know what they say_

"Raven, I have a key, I WILL USE IT! OPEN THIS DOOR!" Robin demanded.

_The tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

But a key was unnecessary Raven's door was engulfed by a black aura then fell, what Robin saw scared him she'd only been like this five years ago, and it was because she couldn't control herself.

_But they don't know me_

**What has Beastboy done to make her so upset? **Robin thought.

_Do they even know you?_

"HE DOESN'T LOVE ME AND HE NEVER DID!" Raven said in a frightening tone, everyone in the tower heard it.

_All things you hide from me_

"What did he do Raven?" Robin shouted trying to calm her down.

_All the shit that you do_

"HE DOESN'T CARE, HE LOVES TERRA, AND HE NEVER DID AND HE NEVER WILL LOVE ME!" she threw Robin against the wall across from her room.

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

**Timid: RAVEN STOP WE MIGHT HURT EVERYONE!**

**Happy: RAGE, YOU STOP THIS MOMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Knowledge: MEDITATE DO SOMETHING, BUT YOU MUST STOP!**

**Love: I KNOW WHAT HE DID WAS TERRIBLY WRONG BUT YOU MUST STOP RAGE!**

**Rage: LISTEN TO THEM, WHINING PATHETICALLY, THEY WANT YOU TO STOP MIDWAY THROUGH YOUR VICTORY!**

_We were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

"I WILL NOT STOP IN THE MIDDLE OF MY VICTORY!" Raven's voice echoed throughout the tower, but everyone was already there.

"WHAT VICTORY, RAVEN? YOU'RE ONLY HURTING YOURSELF!" Robin shouted up at the growing Raven.

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_It's nice to know that you were there_

Raven's Rage saw Beastboy, and that became her new target.

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

"I MEANT NOTHING TO YOU, I WAS ONLY YOUR RECOVERY FOR FORGETTING HER!" Beastboy was trapped in a black aura being thrown around the hallway.

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

Cyborg revved up his laser cannon, "RAVEN, I HATE TO DO THIS TO YOU BUT…"

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

Cyborg threw a non-fatal hit, at her stomach, she fell and hit the floor loudly.

_And letting me know we were done_

_He was everything, everything that I wanted_

Her cape's hood had been torn off and her leotard was torn to make it appear a tee-shirt, her marks of Scathe were glowing their eerie bright red.

_We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

The glow slowly died and she groaned quietly, Cyborg picked her frail body up and carried her into the main room, everyone following, even Terra.

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, she was surprised at her surroundings, she heard the other Titans (Terra included) whispering softly at the table behind her.

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

The kettle whistled begging attention.

_All this time you were pretending_

One voice left the group, Raven couldn't decide who though, she put a hand to her aching head, her emotions were barely there.

_So much for my happy ending_

She tried to lift her head, but a hand put it back down and soon black spandex was in view, Beastboy sat down on the floor next to her.

"Uh, listen, Rae, I'm sorry about what happened, I really am, so, I made you some tea." As Raven looked at him, she expected to see his usually goofy smile, but his face was straight, as he looked into her violet eyes.

"And I don't hate you, I like you, a lot, I think I may even…" Raven interrupted him by sitting up abruptly.

_So much for my happy ending_

"Don't even say it." she said, she jumped up and looked at him angrily.

_So much for my happy ending_

To be continued…


	11. 10 Little Emotions and Suspicions

Chapter Ten

"Little Emotions" and Suspicions

"Don't joke with me Beastboy," Raven said making the Titans (and Terra) turn to look at them. "Don't make me laugh; you're just a lost little boy who uses people." She sat back down and put her head in her hands. "And I was stupid to trust you. I should have known I was just a decoy."

Terra came over despite the fact that Robin had specifically told her not to. "Look, I havn't been here for almost five years, and I, obviously, am missing something here." She told this to Raven and was turning to Beastboy when Raven's cup of tea exploded spraying everyone with some herbal tea. (A/N: hehehehe)

"And YOU!" Raven lifted her head quickly to look at Terra. "**You think that after what you did you can just come back and everything would be all lah-di-dah? You're just breaking up the Teen Titans!**" She shouted.

"**You're just jealous because I got Beastboy first!**" Terra shouted truthfully.

"Why would I be jealous? I mean, it's Beastboy!" Raven pointed to the green teen.

"HEY!!" Beastboy shouted.

"Deep down you once trusted me, then I stabbed you in the back. And now just whne you THINK you can trust me again your little emotions inside your head are going wacko. So you think I'm going to betray you again!" Terra stormed out of the main room.

Raven's eyes narrowed and she floated out of the room.

The rest of the team glared at Beastboy, even Starfire…

Yes, Starfire.

HOW MANY OTHER STARFIRES ARE THERE?

AGAIN WITH THE QUESTIONS!!!!

…

The rest of the team glared at Beastboy, even Starfire. "Beastboy," she said. "who do you care about more: friend Raven, or not-so-friend-and-traitor Terra?"

Beastboy didn't respond, he only threw his arms up in the air as if to prove a point and then walked out the same door Terra had.

"Starfire, go make sure Raven's okay." Robin commanded suddenly as if realizing something. She gave a short nod and quickly flew out of the room.

"You got an idea?" Cyborg inquired.

"Can you bring up a screen of what Terra just said to Raven?" Robin asked squinting.

"Sure can." Cyborg tapped at they keyboard and Terra's face at four different angles appeared on the big screen. It repeated what she said, Robin listened intently then raised his arm when she said "Stabbed you in the back"

"Listen, it's coming up." he said importantly, Cyborg looked up.

"…Your little emotions inside your head…" Robin pressed the stop button and Terra's accusing face froze.

"Starfire said that Terra didn't remember anyone's powers but Beastboy's, so how would she know about Raven's emotions?" Robin questioned.

"Look, Robin, we don't know what Beastboy has told her, for all we know she could know anything he knows." Cyborg said.

"I'll talk to him first." Robin said then left to set up a conference room.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Starfire knocked tentatively on Raven's door. "Friend Raven, are you there? I am wishing to do the talking with you." The door swooshed opened, many of Raven's belongings were strewn across the floor from before. Starfire looked around the room in search of Raven, she saw the signature blue cape and quickly flew over to the half-demon.

"Friend Raven?" she placed a hand on Raven's shoulder.

"It's gone." Raven whispered.

"What is gone friend Raven?" Starfire questioned.

"Malchoir's book, I put it in this chest and now it's gone!" she slammed her hand down on the box. "Somebody's been in my room!" she shouted.

"Friend Raven, please do the down calming, we shall look at the cameras of securities to see who has stolen the Malchoir book." Starfire suggested calmly.

Raven charged out of the room to find Cyborg.

**Author's Message: Questions for you to ponder and answer.**

**Is Terra right, is Raven jealous?**

**Who stole the Malchoir book?**

**Is Terra working for Slade again?**

**(if you said yes to the above Q) Who is Slade working for?**

**What ever happened to Red X?**

**When will BB finally realize he's a moron who should dump Terra and go to Rae?**

**When will the story end?**

**Will there be a sequel?**

**Have I written the two most important chapters already?**

**When should/will Beastboy finally realize Terra's an evil bich and realize he's in love avec Raven?**

**Only I know the answers the only answers! I seriously am the only one with the answers, Hunter knows about it a little but I don't think she grasped it full on.**

**Faithful Readers:**

**ahilty: That statement made perfect sense and of course Beastboy's an idiot, I mean HELLO C'est BEASTBOY! Well you may not hate Terra but I do, I havn't exactly decided on whether or not Terra has her powers back or not, but she'll need them eventually.**

**Gothic Raven: Thanks for the review.**

**HuNtY11b: NOLA AND FAE FOR EVER!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry I HAD TO DO IT! Tanks pour le poem, I'll add it when Batman comes and everything (this story's gonna be loooooooong) I wonder if Sarah ran into any HBG's when she went dancing, but she said she would have alerted me, so I guess not. Ya, you're not Cyborg! YOU'RE CYBORG'S SON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Lil-angel-raging: well don't worry your will be law soon! TERRA'S GOIN' DOWN. And actually Raven and Beastboy's daughters are going to be named Ivory Laputaae Logan and Tatsu Aura Logan.**

**Agent of the Divine One: Begging… hmmm… I LIKE IT! Don't worry he won't let her slip through his hands that easily, though after the next few chapters he might let Terra go… I'm undicided.**

**CSFlinxStalker: Thank you, I hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

**OceanLeviathan: It's okay, I'm just glad you're feeling better, thanks for the optimistic review!**

**Blueyedgirl: Ya, you'll probably be in about two more chapters, idk… maybe more.**

**Thank You!**

**Spy Inkie**


	12. Chapter 11 Interrogations of all Sorts

**Disclaimer: AUGH SCREW THIS I'M GETTING AN AUTOGRAPHED BOOK SOON! I don't own Teen Titans.**

**A/M: Sorry for the delay, but I am getting an autographed book in the mail someday soon, it's SeaReach: Power of the Waves, you should read it, it's really good so far… I think anyway. Oh and I put the song in because it's funnnn!!!**

Chapter 11

Interrogations of all Sorts

The green changeling dragged his feet up the stairs to conference room C, he had just been called up there by Robin. He opened the door and stepped inside. And the door closed behind him, the lights went out and the screen at the other end of the room turned on to show four different angles of Terra's face.

"Sit down Beastboy." Robin's voice echoed in the large room.

Beastboy Hesitated but finally sat down, a light poured down illuminating him, then Robin.

"Beastboy, I need to talk to you about Terra." He said.

"Look, I'm not breaking up with Terra just because Raven doesn't like her!" Beastboy shouted angrily.

"I'm not asking you to break up with her; I jus want to know what you've told her."

"What?" Beastboy said confused.

"What did you tell Terra about Raven?" Robin demanded.

"Nothing," Beastboy said, the boy wonder looked at the changeling with skepticism. "I swear!"

"THEN EXPLAIN THIS!" Robin pointed a remote at the screen.

"…Your little emotions inside your head…" Terra's voice repeated. Beastboy looked up at the screen in shock.

**When there's trouble you know who to call**

**TEEN TITANS**

**From their tower they can see it all**

**TEEN TITANS**

**When there's evil on the attack**

**You can rest knowing they've got your back**

**They are the world's heroes on patrol**

**TEEN TITANS GO!**

**With their super powers they unite**

**TEEN TITANS**

**Never met a villain that they liked **(A/M(cough) except Terra (cough))

**TEEN TITANS**

**They've got the bad guys on the run**

**Never stop till the job gets done**

**Even when the world is loosing all control**

**TEEN TITANS GO!**

**One, Two, Three, Four, GO**

**TEEN TITANS**

"How does she know about Nevermore?!?!" Robin demanded hitting the table with his fist.

"I never told her okay?!?!" Beastboy shouted back. "I'm just as surprised as you are!"

"That's all I needed to know." Robin said. And left the room to find Cyborg.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

"I have to go find Robin, but you turn that knob for time, that button for pause and the LIVE button to see what's happening now, bye!" Cyborg left the room after quickly pointing out everything Starfire and Raven would need.

Raven played with the time switch and stopped it to watch. The pixilated screen showed Raven's…'episode' from before. She watched herself as she threw Robin against the opposite wall, she watched herself in awe, _did I actually do that?_ She thought to herself.

Beastboy came into view, a dark hand picked him up and basked him around. Raven closed her eyes and counted to ten. When she opened them again the screen showed Cyborg carrying her out of her room and down the hallway towards the main room. Raven sped up the tape until the door was opened again.

"THERE!" she shouted, she looked closely at the pixilation that created long hair and a short body. The person turned on the lights and began searching the room. "IT'S TERRA!" Raven shouted, just as Robin was running by, he stopped, backtracked and entered.

"What's wrong Raven?" he asked.

"Traitor Terra has stolen the Malchoir book from friend Raven," Starfire explained. "Oh, and friend Cyborg is doing the searching for you." She added.

"What would Terra want with Malchoir?" Robin pondered.

"Who knows," Raven said. "But with his power, she could be unstoppable."

"I do not believe that traitor Terra could possibly have known about the Malchoir book without having help from the outside." Reasoned Starfire.

"Beastboy?" Raven suggested giving a Robin a sideways glance.

"He said he didn't tell her anything, and unless he's a good actor, he was telling the godforsaken truth." Robin said.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

"I'm here." Terra's voice rang through the large building.

"Did you get the book?" the voice of Red X asked.

"Of course I got the book!" Terra snapped.

"Good, I'll get master." Red X replied.

"Augh, just call him Slade already, and what's with the lights off?"

"A) I don't want to call him Slade. And B) it creates an eerie effect!" Red X said happily.

"Whatever, just go get Slade." Terra said turning on the lights, she dropped Malchoir on the table and sat down in a chair.

"OW!" the book said.

"Sorry." Terra said.

"Good, you should be." Malchoir was alive again… and ready to seek revenge.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

"Where is she?" Beastboy asked the crazy-sugar-hyper girl again, she was one of Terra's friends and Beastboy had to know the information.

"I no know!" the girl said shaking, what was her name? Jackie? Ya… Jackie.

"Look Jackie, this information could save the world, now tell me where she is." Beastboy held her shoulders and she stopped shaking.

"She said something about going home." Jackie said.

"Do you know where she lives?" Beastboy asked.

"No, she was very protective of us never knowing that, me no know why though!" Jackie said.

"Did you ever follow her or anything?" Beastboy asked, Jackie shook her head.

"Amethyst always said we should trust her, but she does always head of towards the piers after she says she's going home… do you have five dollars?" Jackie asked randomly not realizing he had given the green changeling information that could save the world.

"Why do you want fie dollars?" Beastboy asked searching for the money in his pocket.

"CANDY and CHOCOLATE!" Jackie started shaking again, he handed her five dollars and she was out of sight screaming: "THANK YOU!!!"

"Note to self: always talk to Amethyst." Beastboy muttered and took out his communicator.

"Beastboy to Robin." he said.

Robin: What's up?

Beastboy: Terra's sugar hyper friend had lots of information to offer.

Robin: Where are you?

Beastboy: I'm going to be at the pier.

Robin: We'll meet you there.

Beastboy: NO! I hafta handle this on my own, I'll call in for backup if I need it.

Robin: I guess…

Beastboy: I'll see you later.

Robin: Okay… Robin out.

Robin was obviously uneasy about the idea, but he'd have to risk that. He transformed into an eagle and flew in the direction of the piers.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Beastboy looked in the window of every pier, 41 seemed to be a villains lucky number because once again a headquarters was set up there, looking through the window he saw too people bickering, one was (gasp) Terra and the other one was (bigger gasp) Red X!

(A.M: DUH DUH DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH)

Beastboy took off again towards the Tower.

**A/M: DUH DUH DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH okay so now you know most of the answers to my questions… and I know it wouldn't be fair to not update soon so the update will come in time… close time… yaaaaa…**

**YAY FOR CHAPTER 11, and as Reggie from Rocket Power said on Otto's birthday: Ya! Double hockey sticks!**

**Sorry I had to add that. I'm also upset at the fact that, I get a bunch of people on my alert list but few review… okay upset isn't the word, but I would like it if they could please start reviewing!**

**Faithful Reviewers:**

**Ahilty: Well now most of my questions were answered, and yes… Red X will play a rather large role later. Thanks for answering! I like to quiz people, you know… see what they think.**

**CSFlinxStalker: well know you know what happened to Malchoir's book, I'm not exactly sure how he's gonna play a role in this yet though… I had an idea… but it was lame-o.**

**OceanLeviathan: Well, I actually havn't updated a certain story in a while, so I need to take a break after next chapter to write that, then I'll back with prewritten chapters! YAY!**

**Hunty11b: Well if I buy Alex Rider: Stormbreaker then I can just enjoy the wonders of HBA in my own house, (I already have the HP movies)! So… yaaaa… I'm sorry you're not in this story, but you'll be in the Encounter with the Elves thing for AD: JL.**

**Gothic Raven: You were right! I'm gonna update one more time before I table it and think for a while and focus on my other fics.**

**THANK YOU! NOW REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 12 Emotion: Other Than Happiness

**Disclaimer: Staying up late gets me no where on owning the Titans, sorry.**

**A/M: Raven's a little OOC in this chapter, but she always is, I BLAME EMOTIONS. And the Poem with Starfire, is written by one of my bestiest friends evers: HUNTER! (Aka: Hunty11B)**

Chapter Twelve

Emotion: Other Than Happiness

Prologue to Chapter Twelve: After Beastboy found out that Terra had used him again, he'd gone into Raven mode. Hiding in his room, coming out only for meals and the occasional video game. No one thought anything of it, accept Raven, they all thought it was just him getting over Terra.

But _Raven_ could feel emotions and _Raven_ knew that Beastboy wasn't 'just getting over Terra' he was becoming careless, and carelessness could arise to something much more.

His inner beast.

And she is right.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Cyborg was making the antidote for Beastboy, Robin was somewhere, Raven was meditating in the main room, Beastboy was… training… (A/M: More like killin' the flippin' punching bag again) and Starfire was somewhere. (A/M: notice that she and Robin are both… somewhere) Somewhere far off the doorbell rung breaking Raven's concentration. She sighed and waited for someone to get it.

Nobody got it.

She sighed angrily and walked down the hallway and steps to the door, she then flung open the door and her breath stopped short when she saw who it was.

"Hi, is Robin here?" Bruce Wayne aka: BATMAN asked.

"Ya, one sec." Raven said looking at him in sharp detest, she turned and flipped open her communicator.

Raven: Raven to Robin.

Raven: Raven to Robin.

Raven: ROBIN! STOP MAKING-OUT WITH STARFIRE AND ANSWER THE STUPID COMMUNICATOR!

Robin: HI RAVEN!

Raven: I was right wasn't I?

Robin: (smiles sheepishly)

Raven: Ew. Anyway, before I go barf, you've got company.

Robin: What kind of company?

Raven: (Holds communicator up so Bruce's face can be seen. Then brings it back to her to see Robin's shocked face.)

**When there's trouble you know who to call**

**TEEN TITANS**

**From their tower they can see it all**

**TEEN TITANS**

**When there's evil on the attack**

**You can rest knowing they've got your back**

**They are the world's heroes on patrol**

**TEEN TITANS GO!**

**With their super powers they unite**

**TEEN TITANS**

**Never met a villain that they liked**

**EXCEPT TERRA**

**They've got the bad guys on the run**

**Never stop till the job gets done**

**Even when the world is loosing all control**

**TEEN TITANS GO!**

**One, Two, Three, Four, GO**

**TEEN TITANS**

Robin: Oh, _that_ kind of company.

Raven: Yup, you owe me meditation.

Robin: Fine, just go; tell him I'll be right down.

Raven: Okay.

Robin: Robin out.

(End connection)

Raven turned back to Bruce, "He'll be right down." She turned her cape billowing ever so slightly, and began to walk back to the main room, she didn't even see Beastboy coming her way, when they bumped shoulders. A look of hatred passed between the two.

"Well?" Beastboy said expectantly.

"I'm not saying anything! Thanks to you the world could end because you couldn't forget that BUBBLY LITTLE BLONDE!" Raven said referring to Terra.

"NO! THAT'S YOUR JOB REMEMBER RAVEN: DAUGHTER OF TRIGON." Beastboy snapped back.

"**Ya well now it's your turn, thanks to you, Terra's back in action WITH Malchoir! He's read every important book and scroll known to man! He's just as powerful as my dad!**" Raven shouted. "We gave Terra her fair share of chances, but you just couldn't accept the fact that she _just_ might be a little evil! And now, thanks to you Slade, Red X, Malchoir and Terra could run the world…" Raven was about to continue even though about six things had exploded.

"RAVEN!" Robin's scolding voice came from end of the hall. "I told you to go meditate!"

"I would be meditating if Beastboy had been watching where he was going!" Beastboy gave a snort of indignation then disappeared down into the garage where Cyborg was working.

"He is of ill mind Raven, you know that! I can't deal with this right now!" Raven passed him slowly and he whispered softly to her: "I'll talk to you later, okay?" Raven nodded shortly Robin was relieved of that for the moment.

"Have I come on a bad day?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, Raven and Beastboy, according to Cyborg and Bumblebee, are in love but won't admit it, so he, on a normal day, teases her and tries to get her to smile, and she just yells at him." Robin said annoyed.

"I see." Bruce said understanding.

"So, what's up," Robin asked using a name he never thought he'd use again, "Bruce?"

"Well actually it isn't me, it's more…" He opened the door and Robin's vision was obscured as someone flung their arms around his neck.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" Raven uttered her famous words aloud.

Beastboy sneaked up behind her, he raised a hand and got ready to attack the half-demon.

"B WHAT ARE YOU DOIN'?" Raven's eyes snapped open and felt Beastboy behind her ready to attack, she flew a game control at his head and he howled in pain as he fell to the floor. She turned quietly to see Cyborg standing there looking shocked.

Robin, Bruce and a girl showed up just as Raven was moving the control back to its shelf using her telekinetics.

"What happened?" Robin demanded.

"Beastboy… he tried to…" Cyborg's jaw just dropped as he stared at BB's unconscious body.

"He tried to attack me." Raven finished for him.

"HE WHAT?" Robin asked angrily.

"He tried to attack him, and I hit him in the head with a game control." Raven explained.

"How come you didn't defend yourself?" Robin asked.

"I. Was. MEDITATING!" Raven shrieked and the a light bulb flickered.

**But while Beastboy was trying to like… kill Raven:**

Barbra (otherwise known as Batgirl) had her arms around Robin's neck, in a hug, as Starfire walked down the hallway to see who had arrived.

"Friend Robin?" she inquired, he barely turned his head to face Starfire.

"Starfire!" he exclaimed trying to pry Barbra off him.

"Who is this… Taberab Zclucaugk?" Starfire inquired angrily.

"Uh, this," Robin said detaching himself from her, "Is Barbra Gordon, otherwise known as Batgirl, we used to work together before I came to Jump."

"Hmph." Starfire said sticking her nose up in the air and walking off.

"Star! Star!" Robin yelled.

"You will refer to me as StarFIRE!" she exclaimed back. That was enough to make the boy wonder die inside; she had never told him to call her Starfire.

"I'm sorry." Barbra said sadly.

"It's…" Robin's response was cut off by a howl in the tower.

_The main room?_ Robin thought, then realized what was happening. "RAVEN!" he shouted and sprinted up the stairs.

"Should we follow him?" Barbra asked.

"_I_ think so." Bruce said then began the walk upstairs to follow his once apprentice.

The two heroes of Gotham reached the apparent main room in time to hear the girl Bruce had met earlier shriek: "I. Was. MEDITATING!"

DUH DUH DUHDUH DUH DUHDUHDUHDUHDUH!

The Titans' theme rang and the screen said: TITANS EAST, Raven clicked the on button.

"Hey Titans!" Bumblebee said happily.

"Hey." Raven said.

Bumblebee: Why does Sparky look like he's broken?

Raven: Beastboy just tried to attack me.

Bumblebee: OH MY GOD, that's not good.

(Mas y Menos appear)

Mas: ¿Cuál no es bueno? (What's not good?)

Menos: ¿Cuál es incorrecto con Cyborg? (What is wrong with Cyborg?)

Mas (to Menos): ¿Es ese Bateehombre? (Is that Batman?)

Menos: Si, es. (Yes, it is)

Mas y Menos: dun-na nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh Bateehombre! ((batman themesong) BATMAN!)

Bumblebee???????

Mas y Menos: Hola Bateehombre!

Aqualad: (in the backround) I CAN SPEAK TO EVERY UNDERWATER CREATURE BUT I CANNOT UNDERSTAND YOU TWO!

Bubmlebee: I'll call back later, Mas y Menos are running around singing the Batman theme, Speedy is screaming something about Argent, and Aqualad has been trying, and when I say trying I mean forcing Mas y Menos to learn English, but it's kinda hard when you don't know anything… and you guys obviously have issues to solve, WINK WINK RAVEN!

Raven: I HAVE NO ISSUES!

Bumblebee: L-O…

Raven: If you say the two letters I know you're going to say…

Bumblebee: TITANS EAST OUT!

Bruce looked up at Robin as the connection ended. "Well that was… Interesting."

"Conversations with the Titans East are always interesting," Cyborg said, picking up Beastboy. "Robin, I'm gonna take B downstairs and finish the antidote, okay?" the robot man offered.

"Thanks Cyborg," Robin said. "Oh and if you see Starfire, tell her I'm looking for her." He added, Cyborg looked confused but obliged none the less, but not before looking at Raven. "V-E!" he shouted and ran out of the room.

"YOU ARE DEAD CYBORG! YOU HEAR ME? DEAD!" She flew after him, her hands surrounded by a black aura.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Starfire had her hands in her head, tears dripped softly from her eyes.

As my powers fade away,

I think of what has come to be,

I think of him,

And wonder if he thinks of me,

I know what I saw,

I saw him with her,

But I don't know what has happened,

As I think of what I saw,

I feel my power sapping,

I see him before my eyes

But that doesn't help,

The picture that comes to mind just brings more tears,

Now my power is fully gone

And I can do nothing but hide my fears,

Hold my head high,

And dry my tears

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

"Raven, would you get Starfire, Cyborg is almost ready to serve dinner." Robin asked, looking up from a conversation he was having with Bruce.

"What did you do?" Raven asked routinely.

"NOTHING!" Robin shouted, but Barbra spoke up:

"I hugged him and she called me a Taberab Zclucaugk." She said.

"I'll go get her." Raven said closing her book. She stood up and left the room.

"Will Beastboy be able to join us for dinner?" Robin asked Cyborg.

"If he comes back in." Cyborg said pointing out the window, indeed there he was, just like the first time.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Raven successfully reached Starfire's door (A/M: (sarcastically) what a success.) and knocked quietly, there was no answer so Raven hesitantly opened the door. She saw Starfire on her bed, strewn about the room were pictures and little pieces of paper.

Raven didn't bother with these; she simply sidestepped them and went over to her friend.

… Raven has friends…

WHAT DO U CALL ARGENT?

ANYWAY:

"Starfire," Raven said, she looked up with a tearstained face. "Okay, look. The bat… crew was the biggest thing before the Titans, Batman, Batgirl and Robin. Our Robin. He got tired of that life and came to Jump and then formed the Titans, that's why Beastboy was all weird around him. And now after five years Barbra and Bruce want to see how's he's doing. It's kinda suspicious actually." During this speech, Starfire and dried her eyes and begun to understand.

"But, he was doing the hugging." Starfire said, jealous.

"I don't think he was hugging her, I think she was hugging him. And the fact of the matter is, is that one of the reasons Robin left Gotham was because he was in love with Batgirl," Starfire's eyes began to water at this comment. "But, as you know I can sense people's emotions, and over the past few months what I've felt from Robin is pure, unadulterated love. And when Robin was talking with Barbra earlier I felt a fondness." She wiped her eyes again.

"Really friend?" Starfire asked, and Raven nodded reassuringly. "Now that you have helped me, I am wondering… may I help you?"

Question plastered Raven's face.

"I am thinking that friend Beastboy needs to do the talking with someone… maybe you?" Starfire suggested pointing out the window where she could plainly see Beastboy sitting miserably on a rock. "I will make your excuses as to why you do not come to the table of dining." She offered.

Raven nodded and left the room, she ran to the door to go up to the roof. When up there, she gently floated down, next to Beastboy.

He didn't look up.

"I'm sorry." he said sadly.

"I don't blame you." Raven said.

"You should, I tried to kill you!" Beastboy sobbed into his hands.

"Shhh, you didn't know what you were doing." Raven said comfortingly, she let Love put an arm around his shoulder and hold him tight.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

"BOO-YA!" Cyborg shouted looking out the window at Beastboy and Raven.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Later that night, after Bruce and Barbra had left Cyborg was washing dishes in the kitchen observing the going ons of everyone else. Beastboy and Raven were muttering something in a corner as she showed him a page in a book. And Starfire and Robin sat on the couch holding hands as he told her all about his times with Bruce and Barbra.

It had been a good day in Cyborg's mind, that is, until:

**DO-DO-DO-DO-DO-DO-DO-DO-DOO**

The screen lit up and Cyborg sighed as three faces came up: Red X, Terra, and… Cyborg gasped.

**A/M: Sorry for the random chapter, I really wanted it though and what the writer wants, she gets, also I have learned that I relate to theatre in many ways one major one is that if you read my replies to other people you learn things about me and the story. **

**Faithful Readers:**

**Blueyedgirl: Yes, go you! But that's pretty much it for your character, Amethyst and Jackie kinda disappear from now on.**

**Hunty11b: Yes, I did answer a lot of questions unlike LOST. But who cares about a stupid TV show, I hope this satisfied your Batman-ish needs.**

**ahilty: Maybe I will make Malchoir eat Red X, that'd be fun. But I think Beastboy's getting somewhat of a clue… I don't know I just post the chapters. You interpret them whatever way you want.**

**Agent of the Devine One: Thanks for the ideas, I bought the songs and will listen to them eventually.**

**OceanLevithan: I like that character too, but what scares me is that she's based off a real person!!!!**

**cookiesruletheworld: Thanks for the reviews, I hope this update was soon enough for you.**


	14. Chapter 13 The Disappearance of Raven

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except BB's family and background.**

**A/M: Ya… this is kinda a sad chapter and again, in the beginning Raven is OOC, but she becomes IC during the chapter. As I say in the summary none of BB's history is true, I just like my lil' version of it.**

Chapter Thirteen

The Disappearance of Raven

Beastboy had relayed the information of Terra, and Red X back to Robin and had gone into his room to sulk. He looked at the picture of his family, his old family.

It was him, his sisters, and his parents. They were all normal, Beastboy's blond hair matched his mothers as he smiled happily up at the camera, his older sister- Trace was leaning on their father for the missing support of her wheelchair, and his oldest sister- Jasmine had her arm around their mother and was beaming wither her hand on his shoulder.

He sniffed, he always cried when he saw Jasmine, she had wanted to be a wildlife protector in Africa; she was the only one still alive. She would occasionally be on TV with some breakthrough on the disease that, as she put it, fated her brother into a beast. He would watch her and begin to cry; when Robin caught him once he started asking questions.

"Questions that had nothing to do with him." Beastboy said to himself.

"You okay there Beastboy?" Raven asked leaning on the door way.

"Why do you care?" Beastboy asked angrily.

"Who said I did? Maybe I was just trying to be nice." Raven said now agitated.

She began to walk on down the hall but Beastboy appeared in the door way and called out her name: "Raven!" She stopped. "I'm sorry, I just can't get over the fact that I let her trick me again."  
He sighed and she turned around. "Who's in the picture?" she asked, he smiled.

"You really wanna know?" he asked.

"Yes, I really wanna know." Raven assured him, he ran to her took her wrist and pulled her into his room.

He picked up the picture and held it so he and Raven could both see it.

"That's my mom on the far left, then Jasmine, she was twenty one when the picture was taken," He pointed everyone out. "That's Trace next to Jazz, she was diagnosed with Becker's Muscular Dystrophy when she was young, she's about sixteen in that picture, and she's leaning on my dad for support. And the little blond kid with the really goofy smile," he smiled sadly. "That's me."

Raven had never realized his life had been so hard, a sister with Becker's and a great family, all to be taken away.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I got bit by this green monkey so Jazz brought me to the states to be examined where she went to college, that's when my skin turned green and everything. After they concluded that I'd just be green forever we tried to go back but they said that a disease had swept the part of Africa we had been living in and that it wasn't safe to go back just yet." He sighed. "That's when my powers came about, my sister searched for someone to teach me how to control them. Then she came across the Doom Patrol and left me to them, promising that'd she'd see me soon…" he stoked his thumb over Jasmine's face on the glass. "…I havn't seen her since, except on TV. But that doesn't really count."

Raven let out a sigh, and then an idea came to her.

"I'm going to show you something," she declared. "Meet me in the main room; I have to get a book from my room." Raven stood up and strode out of the room.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Beastboy walked into the main room a few minutes later to find Raven flipping through a book in the corner, Beastboy joined her.

"What'cha lookin' for?" he asked her.

"Wait!" She scolded holding up one finger. She flipped through more pages until she found what she was looking for. "Okay, Beastboy, I'm going to need you to focus on this page, and I need you to tell me what ever sentence pops out at you, okay?" she said, this wasn't how a mantra was usually created, but he wasn't on Azarath and nobody would ever find out.

"That one." He said after almost half an hour.

"Okay, Fairicia (Fair-ree-see-yah) Lortem (Loar (rhymes with gore and roar)- tem (them without the 'H')) Matrion (Mah-tree-on)." Raven dictated then thought. "Wait, why is a version of my Azarathainian name in your mantra?"

"I don't know." Beastboy said truthfully.

"Well anyway, that's your mantra. I want you to meditate with me at least twice a month…" Raven thought about what she said then thirty seconds later said. "…To keep the beast inside you under control… you know… because it's hazardous to my health."

"Ya," Beastboy smiled. "I wouldn't want to…"  
**DO-DO-DO- DO-DO-DO- DO-DO-DOO**

The alarm rang and everyone looked up, they were shocked to see the two faces up on the screen. The screen showed: Red X and…

"SLADE????" Beastboy shouted.

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW?!?!" Robin shouted.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Beastboy shouted back, throwing his arms up.

"What about Terra?" Raven asked.

"Uhhh…" Everyone gazed confusedly at the screen then to Robin.

"I put her in… I SWEAR!" he defended.

"Well… anyway…" Cyborg said still looking at Robin.

"…" Robin wondered why everyone was still looking at him.

"UGH FINE! TITANS GO!" Raven shouted annoyed. Everyone took off except for herself and Robin. "How can you forget 'titans go'?" she asked skeptically then flew off into the darkening sky.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

The group fought mostly against Red X not messing with the whole 'I'm-powerless,-but-I'm-still-going-to-pretend-I-can-defeat-you' thing Robin and Slade had.

They turned their backs for a second and Red X had disappeared. Cyborg began yelling orders.

"Raven go south, Star go north, BB west, I'm goin' east into town!" they split up and headed their directed ways.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Red X: You got that Terra, she's going south.

Terra: meet me there.

Red X: Will do, X out!

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Raven flew down dark alleyways in search for the lame arse Robin clone that was Red X. She looked down one expecting it to be empty like the others only she was in for a shock.

"T-T-T-T-Terra?" Raven stuttered. _Why did I stutter, I never stutter_, she thought to herself.

"Miss me Raven?" Terra asked with an evil tone to her voice, she pushed off the ground on a rock and began distracting her.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Raven shouted in an attempt to take over the rock Terra was flying on, but no avail.

After fifteen minutes of hard-core fighting they had switched places Raven was in the dark alleyway and a figure crept up behind her, but she couldn't tell because she was fighting Terra and was almost out cold.

"NOW X!" Terra shouted and Raven felt a hard jab into her right shoulder, cold fluid ran through her veins weakening her until she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore and she fell into a steady unconsciousness.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

"TITANS FALL BACK!" Robin shouted as something on Slade began beeping, Cyborg, Starfire and Beastboy had long returned it was only Raven who was missing.

Slade brought a hand to his ear and clicked.

Slade: What is it?

Voice One (sounding strangely like Red X): We have her.

Slade: Is she with you?

Voice Two (sounding strangely like Terra): No, we have her and she's not with us.

Slade: Bring her back to headquarters, I'll meet you there.

Voice One: Okay.

Voice Two: Get the wizard guy to take her powers?

Slade: Just follow the plan.

Voice Two: Alright, we're going.

The connection ended and with a sudden bolt of lightning Slade was gone.

The clouds broke above the confused heroes and rain began pouring down and everyone headed over to the T-Car. Once everyone was set, Starfire looked around the car and said: "Where is friend Raven?"

"Cyborg, where did you send her?" Robin asked beginning a lead.

"South," he replied. "That's where we're goin'."

**A/M: OOOOOOO EVIL CLIFFIE! Okay maybe it's not so evil seeing as you know who has Raven… OKAY so… OOOOOOO CLIFFIE!**

**Anyway that took me like a frikin week to write it was buggin' me sooooooo much.**

**This BB info IS NOT REAL!!! I just copied and pasted from a one-shot I wrote a little bit ago.**

**Faithful Ppl:**

ahilty: I hope you don't mind that I used your description, it just seemed so fitting. I suppose denial is one way to put it… LOL.

OceanLeviathan: Raven must be OOC, but she will not be OOC for a while, she will have once scene next chapter then the story belongs to BB for a small time. Thanks for the review again.

Blueyedgirl: lol, you r sooooooooooooooo weird!

Hunty11b: Yes, I am glad I satisfied all your Battehombre needs, don't feel stupid it was REALLY GOOD!!!! My mom says: "she does NOT wanna be a Lester"

cookiesruletheworld: Thank you so much, I hope this satisfied!

Agent of the Divine One: There will always be good moments… just not… today.

TOMORROW, TOMORROW THERE'S GOOD MOMENTS TOMORROW.

me not know who I is: Terra WILL PAY!!! (laughs manically) MUA-HA-HA!!!! Actually the Terra description is Blueyedgirl's… I think. For a second I thought you were someone else… but your not… at least I don't think so… ME CONFUSED!!!

**A/M: NOW PLS REVIEW!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 14 Jasmine and Claire

**Disclaimer: I own Claire and Jazz and the reference of Charlie, Okay so maybe Claire and Charlie were stolen from LOST and put in this story… but hey, at least they're off the island!**

**Author's Message: This is a sucky filler chapter, but Joanna's all like "Maevel, are you working on the update?" and I'm getting NO where with InkWords!!!! So I thought wth I'll write this… and btw Jazz is about 31 and Claire is 29-ish.**

Chapter Fourteen

Jazz and Claire

"Ey, Jaihzz! Did'ja eiva thaink abou' goain' ba' to tha sta'es?" Clair said in her strong Australian accent, translating to 'Hey, Jazz! Did'ja ever think about goin back to the states?'

"No, I never saw myself ending up back here, why?"

"Jus' wondrin'." Claire said and turned on the TV and only half listened as a TV announcer rambled on about some superheroes or something like that.

"When's Chahlie coming?" she asked, mimicking Claire when she talked about her boyfriend Charlie.

"Iy doin' know," She said glancing up at the screen to see a green boy. "Oh muy goad!" Claire exclaimed at the TV. "Jaihzz! Cain you come 'ere foar a secoaned?"

"What is it Claire?" Jazz asked entering the room. She had short black hair that fell into her face on a curve.

"Louk a' the telly!" Claire exclaimed pointing to the TV.

Jazz's piercing blue eyes traveled from Claire to the TV where she saw: Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans, she sat down next to her friend and became sucked in by the boy wonder.

Robin: Yes, of course we're doing everything we can to get Raven back.

Reporter 1: How are the other team mates reacting to the loss?

Robin: We're not taking it too well…

There was a cut scene to a cyborg man looking very serious.

Reporter 2: What was your relationship with the dark Titan?

Cyborg: We ARE like siblings, she comes to me when she has a problem and I help her solve it.

Reporter 2: So you think she's still alive?

Cyborg: What? What kind of a question is that?

Cut scene to a girl with light orange skin and long red hair.

Reporter 3: How do you feel about the loss of Raven?

Starfire: We have not lost friend Raven, I think she has merely been taken away from us. It has happened in the past.

Reporter 3: Do you think she can hear you.

Starfire: It would be very ironic if she could…

Cut scene to a green boy wearing a suit like the doom patrol's.

Reporter 4: So, Beastboy, how do you feel about the loss of a second female Titan?

Beastboy: What do you mean? Starfire's right over there.

Reporter 4: No, I mean Raven and Terra.

Beastboy: **Terra was never a Titan, she sold us out and I had the stupidity to trust her again! Say Raven's kidnapping was my fault all you want! But Terra was never a Titan. She was a lowlife trader who used us and got scared!**

The news cut to commercial and Jasmine's hands were shaking as she stared blankly at the screen. She reached for the phone and dialed information.

Once Jasmine had entered all the information and gotten the number, she dialed the long distance call of which Claire was now ranting about in such an accent that Jazz was able to block it out.

Robin: Hello, Titans Tower can I help you.

Jasmine: _Silence._

Robin: Hello?

Jasmine: Oh, sorry. _Shakes head_. I need to talk to Gar… Beastboy please.

Robin: Very well, one second.

There was silence from the phone for a second until.

Beastboy: Hello?

Jasmine: Hey…

Beastboy: Who is this?

Jasmine: Who do you think it is?

Beastboy: Terra? RAVEN?

Jasmine: **No stupid!**

Beastboy: Hmmm let's see…

Jasmine: It's Jazz.

Beastboy: OH MY GOD! JAZZ!?!?!?

Jasmine: Ya.

Claire: Jaihzz, if you do not gieve mae a goud reesoun you'd best 'ang up!

Jasmine: Cool it Claire, I'll tell you when you get back from your date with Charlie.

Claire: A'ight.

Jasmine: Sorry.

Beastboy: It's okay, so how did you find out where I was?

Jasmine: I'm currently stationed up in NY so I hear US news, like a Titan gone missing. Who's this Terra girl?

Beastboy: She was my girlfriend but she kinda betrayed us. (backround voice: Who you talkin' to BB?) My sister! (back to the phone) I've waited a long time to say that.

Jasmine: Soooo… Who's this Raven girl?

Beastboy: I DO NOT LIKE HER!

Jasmine: Mmmhmmm.

Beastboy: (backround noise: "Who does Friend Beastboy not like?" "I don't know Star, but from the way he said it, I think he's talkin' about Raven." BB: "I AM NOT TALKING ABOUT RAVEN!" "Yup, defiantly Raven." "UGH!") Sorry my TEAMMATES are being quite rude.

Jasmine: It's okay. Well I'm sure you're very busy looking for the love of your life. I'll get back to doing my reports, keep an eye on the TV and call you when you've found Raven.

Beastboy: We need to see each other again.

Jasmine: I need to meet Raven, we'll get together after that and… oh by the way… you didn't deny that she's the love of your life…

Beastboy: Well… she kinda is.

**A/M: I'm four mins over the time I'm supposed to be at the computer so I'll make this quick: Sucky chapter I know but Jackie insisted that I post it so I posted it!!!! I think that was an appropriate ending. I can't do personal msgs but I'll get back to u nxt chapter I promise!!!! I am sorry for the suckiest chapter in the story!!!!**


	16. Chapter 15 The Reappearance of Raven

**Disclaimer: I have never nor will I ever own Teen Titans…**

**Author's Message: Okay last chapter sucked and this is frikin short and I blame only myself, but I'm posting this chapter for Jax aka Blueyedgirl.**

Chapter Fifteen

The Reappearance of Raven

The searches for Raven had gone on for two weeks, during which all crimes had seemed to stop. It was almost like all the villains were waiting for Raven to come back so they could wreak havoc on the small city once more.

The Titans were working on the many leads they had in different rooms. Beastboy was in the kitchen at the table. Starfire was 'working' with Robin in conference room 4A. And Cyborg was tapping away at the computer in the main room.

The red light started flashing closely followed by the inevitable sound of the alarm.

The teen heroes didn't even bother to meet in the main room; they just went in to the park. (A/M: IDK Y!! THEY'RE PSYCHIC OKAY???)

**When there's trouble you know who to call**

**TEEN TITANS**

**From their tower they can see it all**

**TEEN TITANS**

**When there's evil on the attack**

**You can rest knowing they've got your back**

**They are the world's heroes on patrol**

**TEEN TITANS GO!**

**With their super powers they unite**

**TEEN TITANS**

**Never met a villain that they liked**

**EXCEPT TERRA**

**They've got the bad guys on the run**

**Never stop till the job gets done**

**Even when the world is loosing all control**

**TEEN TITANS GO!**

**One, Two, Three, Four, GO**

**TEEN TITANS**

The titans all grouped in the park waiting for an attack but got none. They looked around confused and then saw over the horizon two people flying in on something, no not something… a huge rock. Damn it, it was Terra!

The Titans prepared themselves for battle but as she approached Terra showed no signs of wanting to fight.

"Oh relax you pathetic excuses for heroes," Terra said looking down on the titans. "I'm not here to fight, I'm here to return this." Terra pushed an unconscious Raven off the rock, she expected to hear her head crack but there was no crack there wasn't even a resemblance to a crack. Terra looked down once more to see Beastboy holding Raven in his arms from breaking her fall. "You all have fun now." Terra said before zooming off into the sunset of Jump.

"We have to get her home." Cyborg said, he walked over to the T-Car and opened the door so that Beastboy would slide Raven into her seat.

**A/M: Shortest chapter in the story… I blame myself. Self: I am sorry. My aunt's currently here.  
ahilty: Well later I'm going to mess up everyone's view of Raven's history, they all say her mother's dead. But I'm like: "Screw that! ARELLA WILL LIVE ON!" so that's a glimpse into the future. But I'm glad that BB's history didn't screw everyone up as much as I thought it would. And of course reporters are annoying, otherwise they'd never get the 'inside scoop'.**

**OceanLeviathan: Thanks for the compliment on the history, I thought it would work, but of course then I messed it up by having her in the next chapter… oh well!!!**

**cookiesruletheworld: She, unfortunately will not pay, maybe in the veeeeeeery end, but not in this story… (cough) sequel (cough).**

**Juicy Jo Jo 14: There, you happy now????**

**Blueyedgirl: Jax you are my best friend for better or for worse, I cannot lose you as a friend over the fact that I was irritated I lover you like a sister who I can't bear to loose. Please for the love of god; call me after you read this. Thanks.**

**Agent of the Devine One: and just as quickly as it thickened it smoothed again…**

**Hunty11b: Sorry for sounding evil on AIM last nite, Beckers is a type of Muscular Dystrophy, I'll e-mail you with an attachment on a science report I did on Muscular Dystrophy. Ok, well I'll find some time to talk to you, so ttyl.**


	17. Chapter 16 What Happened

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Raven, I do not own Titan's Tower, I do not own the medical bay, I do not own the swishy doors, I do not own Cyborg, I do not own the computer that Cyborg works on, I do not own Robin, I do not own Starfire, I do not own Bumble Bee, I do not own her nickname for Cyborg: Sparky, I do not own Malchoir, I do not own Raven's cape, I do not own Beastboy, I do not own Red X, I do not own Slade, I do not own Trigon, I don't even own the quote "InkGothical Rox My Soxicals" that is property of Hunter L. Balkind.

**Author's Message:** I'm soooooooooooooo sorry, this chapter was incredibly hard to write and I've also been having social problems at school and with friends, as you'll notice…I'm one reviewer short.

Chapter Sixteen

Trying to Remember

Raven's eyes fluttered open after a day of healing. She found herself in the Titan medical bay. She looked around and saw she was alone.

But that was soon to be changed. The doors swished open and Cyborg came in and went to the computer.

He looked down at her and saw her open eyes staring at him, watching his every move.

"Hey Raven, you're up!" he exclaimed.

"No, really?" she asked sarcastically.

"I'm gonna go get Robin," Cyborg said walking out the door. "He probably wants to talk to you."

"NO!" Raven shouted, Cyborg pivoted and looked at her strangely. "I mean, no."

"**You okay Raven**?" He asked her comfortingly

_Flashback_

_His soft voice purred in her ear, "You okay Raven?"_

_End Flashback_

"What did you say?" Raven asked with a frightened look on her face.

"Are you okay?" Cyborg reiterated.

"No," She looked at him right in the eye. "I need to talk to Starfire alone." It wasn't a request as much as it was a plead.

"Uh, okay. I'll get her for you." Cyborg said and left the room.

**When there's trouble you know who to call**

**TEEN TITANS**

**From their tower they can see it all**

**TEEN TITANS**

**When there's evil on the attack**

**You can rest knowing they've got your back**

**They are the world's heroes on patrol**

**TEEN TITANS GO!**

**With their super powers they unite**

**TEEN TITANS**

**Never met a villain that they liked**

**EXCEPT TERRA**

**They've got the bad guys on the run**

**Never stop till the job gets done**

**Even when the world is loosing all control**

**TEEN TITANS GO!**

**One, Two, Three, Four, GO**

**TEEN TITANS**

"Hey Sparky," Bee's familiar face said as she smiled at seeing the robot-man. "Anything on Raven yet?"

"Ya, we found her, and she's here." Cyborg said and it was almost like Bee had read his mind:

"I'll be down as soon as I can leave." She said looking around. "Things have been somewhat quiet, so I'll leave as soon as I've set up this place for a few days without Bee."

"Great, you're the best Bee! I'll see ya when ya get here." Cyborg said.

"See ya then Sparky." Bee said and ended the connection.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

"Friend Raven, you are, distressed, no?" Starfire asked again, but Raven was just sitting blankly staring at the wall, trying desperately to remember.

"Starfire, please." Raven said, agitated.

"Eep, I am sorry Friend Raven," Starfire floated back and forth, almost pacing, but she was…flying…

ANYWAY…

"Is there anything I could do to help you, friend?" Starfire asked finally.

"No, just stay here," Raven said. "Please." She added for good measure.

"Very well friend Raven, if you are sure there is nothing I can do to assist." She began fly-pacing again.

_Flashback_

"_Raven, did you think I had forgotten about you?" The voice chortled. "Please, don't humor me. You brought me back to life, only to imprison me again." He laughed harder. "But now I have a new master, and he too can bring me to such a state that I may use my powers. Now, please don't struggle. It will only make matters worse."_

"_NO!" Raven shouted she tried to focus but a blinding blue light made it hard as it shot towards her. "AZARATH METRION… AHHH!" The blue light turned a poisonous red and it struck her down causing her to scream._

_End Flashback_

"Malchoir," Raven muttered. Starfire stopped and looked at her confused.

"Why do you whisper the name of a manipulative dragon-man?" she asked.

"Malchoir was there, he's working with Terra and Slade." She was stating the obvious, but it helped her. "He could use his powers, he took away mine, and he was able to work, but how?" she was more asking herself than she was the Tameranian princess. "He had a new master, Slade obviously. 'He too can bring to such a state that I may use my powers'… What does that mean?" Raven muttered to herself incoherently.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Starfire had left and come back with dinner and the news that Bumble Bee was coming, Raven ate and felt relieved at Star's news. After eating she let a sleep slowly fall over her.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

"Uh, Raven?" Bumble Bee's voice awoke the dark girl with a start. She snapped up in bed and immediately felt dizzy.

"Slade still has the powers from my dad!" she shouted.

"Good morning to you too?" Bumble Bee asked skeptically.

"I get it now!" Raven said. She stood up, grabbed her cloak and ran out the door quickly.

"That was…the weirdest morning I've had since I woke up the first day at Titans East." Bumble Bee muttered to herself as she left the room shaking her head.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Raven ran into the main room to find only Beastboy. She growled annoyed. "Where's Robin?" she practically demanded.

"In his room I think?" Beastboy said. As he looked up he tried to stop his eyes from widening, Raven was standing in the doorway with her crumpled purple hair and her cloak in her arms which left her wearing a skin tight leotard. Which, in Beastboy's mind, enhanced ever aspect of her, she quickly walked over to him, draping the cloak around her as she went she reached him and held out the clasp.

"Could you?" She asked, her neck hurt and to look down to do the clasp would strain it.

"Sure." Beastboy fumbled with the clasp as he tried to put in, when it finally clicked Raven flew out of the room faster than you could say 'Horace and Jasper'.

"Well, well, well… I sleep in and I miss A LOT." Cyborg's voice said happily.

"What?" Beastboy asked turning on his heal

"Ahh…never mind, Grass Stain."

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Raven knocked hesitantly on the boy wonder's door, but he answered soon enough.

"Raven," Robin said almost shocked. "What's up?"

After taking a few deep breaths she declared her realizations happily. "Slade still has the powers from my father, he brought Malchoir back to a perfect final form and he took away my powers and then gave them back, why? I don't know but I intend to find out. Terra was simply a decoy and a distraction for Beastboy and all of you. And Red X… well actually I havn't figured out Red X's purpose other than capturing me."

Robin stared at Raven wide eyed. He never knew that she would be able to assess all this after a day and a half.

"Let's just say I didn't sleep well last night." Raven said as Robin was about to ask a question.

"Oh," Robin bobbed his head and thought. "Well, **what can I do to** help you remember?"

_Flashback_

"_Let's see Raven, what can I do to you?" the voice said, Raven still wasn't able to detect it. Yet it seemed so familiar._

"_You could start by un chaining me." Came the powerless Raven's reply._

"_Oh, but that's no fun." The voice said._

_Suddenly the surroundings became clearer as Raven's eyes were able to open. She was in a room with steel walls obviously not meant for breaking out of. The body, presumably belonging to the voice, appeared and became clearer as Red X…_

"_You, what do you want?" Raven looked him up and down._

"_Raven, Raven, Raven." He advanced on her while shaking his head. "Don't you get it? I want you…_

_End Flashback_

"What?" Raven asked coming out of practically a trance.

"What can I do to help you remember?" he asked again.

"You just did." Raven said, not fully understanding what was going on.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

"Perhaps Malchoir did the messing up of the spell so that you would be able to remember instead of the not." Starfire suggested.

"No, Malchoir doesn't make mistakes," Raven said calmly. "He wants me to remember, _they_ want me to remember, they want me to be confused."

"Well, it _is_ Slade," Bumble Bee said. "And based on how Robin obsesses over him he's got to be bad."

"This is the truth Slade is did the plotting behind this all." Star reinforced.

"What else happened?" Raven asked herself.

The door to the medical bay opened and in came Cyborg carrying a clipboard with a bunch of papers.

"Well they didn't inject anything but a simple tranquilizer, your bloods clean." He said.

"What else did you do the testing for friend Cyborg?" Starfire asked.

Cyborg's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Why else would I have tested for anything?" he asked with his wide eyes.

"I don't know Sparky, but those sure are a lot of papers for blood tests," and then a realization came to the leader of the Titans East. "Unless it was a different kind of blood test," Bee gasped. "SHE'S NOT!" she stared at him. "Is she?"

Raven stopped trying to remember and looked at Cyborg and at the clipboard he had in his arms.

"I can officially say that she's…"

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

**Author's Message: If you don't get what Bee was hinting at she was asking if Raven was pregnant or not!!!! LE GASP! And the Beeping was the alarm… of course! Cyborg interrupts BB and the alarm interrupts Cyborg.**

**I finally pieced how this chapter would come together… and how it would end. _EVIL CLIFFIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**ahilty: **I started reading one of your stories… I cannot remember which one but I have the link saved somewhere.

**cookiesruletheworld:** Thanks, I hope this was a better length for you!!!!

**Agent of the Devine One: **Amiss indeed! I can't wait to see your ideas on this chapter.

**JuicyJojo14:** You're already crazy…OH WELL! I hope u liked this chapter.

**OceanLeviathan:** Yaaa, Terra's weird… You're the only one who commented on that. Well your questions have been answered, I can't wait to hear your comments on this chapter.

**Hunty11b: **I COULD TOTTALY FEEL YOUR PASSION GOING INTO THAT REVIEWWWW!!!

**InkGothical Rocking Your Soxicals**


	18. Chapter 17 BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans…And technically I am at a part ownership with two lines in today's chapter.**

**Author's Note: 100****th**** Reviewer gets a prize, see below for details. And Despite chapter title, the chapter's sad-ish.**

**Recently in She Who's Winsome, She Wins Him:**

"**Why else would I have tested for anything?" he asked with his wide eyes.**

"**I don't know Sparky, but those sure are a lot of papers for blood tests," and then a realization came to the leader of the Titans East. "Unless it was a different kind of blood test," Bee gasped. "SHE'S NOT!" she stared at him. "Is she?"**

**Raven stopped trying to remember and looked at Cyborg and at the clipboard he had in his arms.**

"**I can officially say that she's…"**

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

Chapter Seventeen

BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!

Slade looked at the screens getting madder and madder every second he stood looking at nothing.

Well, he was looking at something; it was Raven or more specifically the INSIDE of Raven.

His plan was ruined.

It was worse than ruined.

It was destroyed.

Which…theoretically are the same, but destroyed sounded worse.

"How'd the plan go boss?" Red X asked entering the room.

"You're fired." Slade said simply.

"What?" Red X asked surprised.

"It's very simple," Slade said, he could sense the boy's confusion so he beckoned him over. "Look at these screens," Red X looked wondering what in heck's name he was looking for.

"What do you see?" Slade asked.

"Nothing…?" Red X said, because to him…that's all he _did_ see: nothing.

"PRECISELY!" Slade yelled at the mere boy. "The plan FAILED!"

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!?!?" Red X shouted back.

"You were supposed to know EVERYTHING about the girl!" Slade scolded.

Red X quickly thought of a way to save his skin.

"Technically," he started grabbing Slade's attention. "It wasn't my fault. Terra was supposed to find out everything about Raven not me. So _theoretically_ I did nothing wrong!" (1)

"This is a good point…" Slade said, he pivoted and left the room.

**When there's trouble you know who to call**

**TEEN TITANS**

**From their tower they can see it all**

**TEEN TITANS**

**When there's evil on the attack**

**You can rest knowing they got your back**

**They are the world's heroes on patrol**

**TEEN TITANS**

**GO!**

**With their super powers they unite**

**TEEN TITANS**

**Never met a villain that they liked**

**EXCEPT TERRA **(2)

**They've got the bad guys on the run**

**They never stop till the job gets done**

'**Cause when the world is loosing all control**

**TEEN TITANS**

**GO!**

**One**

**Two**

**Three**

**Four**

**Go!**

**TEEN TITANS!**

"SPARKY DO NOT SCARE ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!" Bumblebee shouted. She had pulled him out of the medical bay shortly after Cyborg and Raven had talked. "**I actually thought she was pregnant!**" she shouted again.

"Well at least we know she's not." Cyborg said trying to make sure she wouldn't kill him.

"You're lucky she's not, or it'd be off with your HEAD!" Bumblebee was still on a rampage.

Cyborg was going to say something, but refrained from doing so, instead he just let her ramble on about how scared he made her to things back at the HIVE academy. He knew that if that part of the rant went any farther she'd go on about Jinx, and then the Cyborg/Bumblebee relationship was HISTORY.

Cyborg took one of his hands and placed it on her shoulder, stopping the pacing Bumblebee.

She stopped talking for a second, and looked at him as if he were the craziest man on earth. He was used to that look, so he laughed as he leaned in and kissed her.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Raven walked into the kitchen only to see Beastboy doing dishes…(3)

She ignored him as she put the kettle on a burner and turned the stove on.

"So Raven, you feelin' any better?" Beastboy asked trying to make small talk. If it had been earlier, she probably would have had a silly little flashback.

She thought about that and completely forgot to answer Beastboy.

"You know _Raven_ whether you like me or not, you could at least dignify me with a response." Beastboy said rather agitated.

"Huh?" Raven shook her head. "Sorry, I kinda…"

"Save it." Beastboy said cutting her off.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"Look _Raven_," he said her name in a rude, bratish sort of way. "We all know you _HATE_ me!"

"What? You didn't even let me finish! I was going to say 'I zoned out'!"

"I'm sure you did." Beastboy said skeptically still holding a dish.

"**And you say **_**I'm **_**mean?!?!**" Raven's voice cracked as she said this. "**You're the one that used me! You're the one who didn't accept that Terra didn't remember you! You're the one that never gives me a break!**" something broke but Raven kept on: "WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO MEAN TO ME?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Beastboy shouted to match Raven's loud voice.

"What?" Raven whispered.

Beastboy took her face in his hands and kissed her, his heart broke as he did this, it broke with happiness and excitement, he pulled away looking into her astonished eyes, "I love you." He said again. They kissed again only, this time, the kiss was powered by Raven, it was in that kiss that Beastboy noticed something new… Passion.

There was the passion that Beastboy had never experienced with Terra; it had been there all along, in Raven.

"I-I-…" Raven stuttered. She broke away from Beastboy's hold and ran out of the kitchen, tears threatening in her eyes.

**Author's Note: She who's winsome, really does win him. I thank Sam and Gina for the brilliant lines: "Why are you always so mean to me?" "Because I love you!" Camp Jewell 2006! **

At one point Raven was actually going to become pregnant and loose the baby in a battle but I didn't like that idea…it seemed to heart-wrenching. I've debated things for a long time, especially in the early mornings or late at night. GOD I LOVE THE DARK!

**Faithful Readers:**

**Ahilty: As interesting as a Dragon Baby would be Raven's not pregnant…OH WELL!**

**Cookiesruletheworld: I don't think I've mentioned this yet…but I love your penname…sorry…had to say it…but this is kinda a sad chapter…I just realized that.**

**TitanRavenFreak: It's okay, I'm just glad I wasn't forgotten… and no… Jackie did not tell me about your sisters…at least…not that I know of…**

**Agent of the Devine One: Girl, you have NO idea who you're working with, I already know half the story of the sequel the only problem is getting **_**there**_**. But it involves marks of Scathe, Trigon, and Slade…OH and BLUE X!!!! Tehehehe.**

**GothicRaven: She's NOT! And second of all…it wouldn't have been fun if I hadn't left it there…DUH!**

**Hunty11b: Yaaaa, but not so much…(smiles)**

**OceanLeviathan: Yes, I agree…NO ONE WILL LIVE!!! (except us) CHRISTMAS WILL BE THRILLING, CHRISTMAS WILL BE GORY, CHRISTMAS WILL EXCEED OUR FINEST DREAMS!**

**(ahem) We all get carried away… that happened to be a quote from the musical version of Little Women… BUT SLADE…EEEEEEWWWWW. Nahhh someone her age…that's better for me…though of course I had been debating it for a while but…OH WELL.**

**BeastBoy4pres052: One: NICE PENNAME… Two: I can't wait for you to read the rest of the story so I can see what you have to say about the whole ordeal.**

**OH AND BY THE WAY:**

**My 100****th**** reviewer will receive a prize of whatever the helleck they want! (But you can't be a flamer…sorry) I will write oneshots…or do pretty much what ever you want…I could use your name as a character in the sequel… whatever floats your boat.**

**Have a nice day.**

**InkGothical Rocking Your Soxicals**

**PS: I'm seeing Legally Blonde on Broadway on Sunday. GO MOI!**


	19. Chapter 18 Why I Love You

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT…WHY DO YOU ASK SUCH HURTFUL QUESTIONS?????**

**Author's Message: The title says it ALL! THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY! I promise…**

Chapter Eighteen

Why I Love You

Beastboy watched as Raven left the room. Tears threatened to pass the barrier of his will.

The kitchen doors were re-opened and Cyborg and Bumblebee entered arguing about something or other. Beastboy turned away from them to hide his tears that now were streaming down his face.

"I'm tellin' you, shipping Robin off to Tameran wouldn't do anyone any good!" Cyborg argued.

"And all I'm saying is that if Robin is ever going to marry Starfire he has to get on her…what-ever-you-called-it's good side!" Bumblebee argued back. (1)

Beastboy sniffed and the two looked at him.

"Uh, BB, you okay?" Cyborg asked advancing to the green boy.

The changeling wiped his tears on his sleeve and turned with a fake smile. "Ya guys, I'm fine."

"What happened?" Bumblebee asked flying over to Beastboy.

"Nothing, I'm okay," the two looked at the changeling with skepticism, "Really."

"Does it have to do with Raven?" Bumblebee asked.

Beastboy scoffed loudly in protest. "PFT, NO!" he turned back to the sink. "Maybe…" he whispered.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked affectionately, deep down, he really did care for the grass stain, he was like the brother Cyborg had never had.

Beastboy gripped the sink's edge. "I told her I love her." He whispered.

The doors swished open and Robin and Starfire came in whispering something.

"What?" Cyborg asked, he hadn't quite heard the teen.

"I TOLD HER I LOVE HER, OKAY?!?!" He shouted, turning to the metal man not realizing that Robin and Starfire had entered the room. "I TOLD HER I LOVE HER AND SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME BACK!"

Tears got passed the green changeling again, they streamed down his cheeks silently, and he looked away.

**When there's trouble you know who to call**

**TEEN TITANS**

**From their tower they can see it all**

**TEEN TITANS**

**When there's evil on the attack**

**You can rest knowing they got your back**

**They are the world's heroes on patrol**

**TEEN TITANS**

**GO!**

**With their super powers they unite**

**TEEN TITANS**

**Never met a villain that they liked**

**EXCEPT TERRA **(2)

**They've got the bad guys on the run**

**They never stop till the job gets done**

'**Cause when the world is loosing all control**

**TEEN TITANS**

**GO!**

**One**

**Two**

**Three**

**Four**

**Go!**

**TEEN TITANS!**

Raven looked at herself in her mirror, not her Nevermore mirror, her mirror. (3)

She was ashamed.

In truth, she loved him too, she inwardly laughed whenever her told a joke, not because it was funny, it was because he told it.

And when she was reading horror novels, she secretly longed for him to be next to her, holding her in his arms so she would be safe.

She was ashamed.

Totally, completely ashamed.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Raven had been admitting things to herself for almost an hour when there was a knock on the door.

She ignored it.

"Raven, it's Beastboy. Just hear me out okay?"

Raven ignored him, but listened to his voice contently, as she did so often.

"Well whether you're going to answer me or not I'm going to talk to you." He said and he continued. "I really _do_ love you. And I have my reasons:

"I love you because you put two spoons of sugar in your tea every morning

"I love you because you when you meditate you put your right leg over your left.

"I love you because even though your whole life you knew you had to do bad…you didn't care…and you tried to do good.

"I love you because you listen to my jokes, even though you'd rather tune me out.

"I love you because you smile even when you don't know it.

"I love you because you kept that chicken Cyborg and I won you at that carnival six years ago.

"I love you because you gave me more chances than I deserved, even when nobody else did.

"I love you because you can't handle your emotions. It just means there's more to you than we will ever know.

"I love you because you're a creepy half-demon, who was the portal to destroy earth…I know it's weird…but it's the truth.

"I love you because you're Raven…

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Raven. And you can stop me from doing many things, but loving you isn't one of them."

Raven, by now, had moved from the bureau and to the door.

She could hear Beastboy walking away.

"I love you because you don't stop trying to get me to laugh no matter how much I yell at you.

"I love you because you're brave.

"I love you because you're that goofy otaku kid." Beastboy stopped at hearing this it was coming from behind Raven's door. He spun on his heel and saw Raven standing in the hallway. (4)

"I love you because…OH AZAR, does anyone need a reason to love?" the empathic girl shouted.

She walked to him, he hadn't gotten far.

"In truth, I love you too, I inwardly laugh whenever you tell a joke, not because it's funny, it's because you tell it. And when I'm reading horror novels, I secretly long for you to be next to me, holding me in your arms so I will be safe."

She pressed her lips against his and wrapped her arms around his neck, he, in turn, wrapped his arms around her thin waist.

It was then that Raven's life would be different for forever, her cape and leotard became a white, identical to that three years ago.

She had nothing to hide, she loved him and she had said it. She had said it proudly and with a thrill she had never felt before.

**I was watching 'Betrothed' on youtube and the part where Starfire says what Galfor is was cut off… somethink like Knorfka? I also just thought this was a funny conversation that they would probably have.**

**I've been saying Except Terra since I watched it with Jackie at her house and learned who Terra was…BECAUSE TECHNICALLY…It's true.**

**In 'Nevermore' the Nevermore mirror is on a lil' bureau ****with a mirror, that's the mirror she's lookin' in.**

**My friends Jackie and Hunter (blueyedgirl and hunty11b) figured out what Otaku actually means…GEEK!**

**Author's Message: FIN!**

**JK JK!!!! I would never end a story like this EWWWWW no cliffhanger, no follow up… EWWWWWWWW! YUCK! I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but it's the most intimate thing I've written in a LONG time. Stay tuned for next weeks addition to the-story-that-will-never-actually-happen-on-TV…AKA: She Who's Winsome, She Wins Him by InkGothical!**

**My Friends:**


	20. Chapter 19 shortest chappie ever

Chapter Nineteen

Gizmo's-Strangly-Advanced-Fight-That-Is-So-Advanced-He-Actually-Hurts-Somebody

Raven was sick.

She assured everyone that she'd be better in a day literally.

Everyone trusted her.

NO! This is not going to become on of those stories where Raven kills herself or she dies of cancer.

She _will_ be better in a day.

They let her sleep and have her tea.

She instructed no one, not even Beastboy to disturb her.

Everyone sat around the main-room watching TV, except Beastboy, he was meditating…LOL!!! But seriously he was. (See 'The Disappearance of Raven')

Then the alarm went off making everyone jump. Beastboy opened his eyes and ran downstairs.

It was Gizmo.

Easy win.

So they thought…

**Author's Message – I know shortest chapter yet, but the next one is SO long. AND IT HAS SEMI-ACCURATE BEASTBOY HISTORY! And the fight'll be somewhat explained. HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY! And now I'm off to watch Teen Titans w/ my cousin and Matt. Sorry for delay btw. But I will update b4 I go to Quebec on Wednesday as long as I keep writing all night and all week before then. And if not you will probably get an update next week(end). You may yell at me for the short chappie if you want.**

**Friends and one bitchy flamer –**

**Ahilty: LIKE HELL IT DID, Rath is coming in two chapters!**

**Beautifulpurpleflame: I'm almost done w/ replaced! And It's not even half-over okay so maybe it is…but now we get to do lovey-dovey stuff!**

**Agent of the Devine One – Maybe there will be some teasing squished in next chapter.**

**OceanLeviathan – I agree my TT Otaku friend!!!**

**Blueyedgirl – you didn't like it!!!! (cries) you would have written me a novel if you liked it!**

**Malaya21 – Thank you, I've done that before too where you read the whole story in a day and you feel like you could have said something in a review… but that would just annoy the reader…**

**Jessica – Hostile enough? Girl you need to chill, I thought you were a stupid flamer! But I'm glad you liked the chapter.**

**Voice of Reason – **They did not end the series with Beastboy in love with Terra, they ended it with him finally getting over her. She may be misunderstood, and lost, but tell me HOW THE FUCK WAS SHE ALONE AND HURT???? She saved them yes, but only after betraying them, giving Slade all their secrets. You must put things into prespective. Am I pissed that the series didn't end the way I wanted? Yes. Who wouldn't be. There are a good number of Rob/Rae stars who are pissed because of Trouble in Tokyo. So your penname is very incorrect Mme Voice of Reason, you are very unreasonable and you only listen to your side of the story.


	21. Chapter 20 Haunting Past Part One

Chapter

A Haunting Past

Part One

"Hurry get him to the med-bay!" Robin shouted as Cyborg practically ran with Beastboy in his arms. "Starfire, go get Raven!" he said pointing to the alien, she nodded and flew off.

Beastboy had been set up in the med-bay when Raven arrived looking very tired and ill.

"I know you're weak but do you have enough strength to heal him?" Robin asked as she observed him.

Without a response she began an attempt to take off his shirt. (1)

When she realized it would be difficult to get it off him she simply ripped it down the middle. She laid one hand on his chest and another just below the last ribs.

Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire all watched in confusion.

"I'll take that as a yes." Robin half-asked.

Raven pushed on the space between the last ribs and his stomach (his diaphragm), Beastboy let out whatever air was left in his lungs. An aura surrounded the hand that was on the chest as she began healing the changeling.

**When there's trouble you know who to call**

**TEEN TITANS**

**From their tower they can see it all**

**TEEN TITANS**

**When there's evil on the attack**

**You can rest knowing they've got your back**

**They are the world's heroes on patrol**

**TEEN TITANS**

**GO!**

**With their superpowers they unite**

**TEEN TITANS**

**Never met a villain that they liked**

**EXCEPT TERRA**

**They've got the bad guys on the run**

**They never stop till the job gets done**

**Cause when the world is loosing all control**

**TEEN TITANS**

**GO!**

**One**

**Two**

**Three**

**Four**

**Go!**

**TEEN TITANS**

After an hour Raven stepped back from Beastboy to observe her work. He had begun breathing again, which was a good sign. She looked around the med-bay and saw only Cyborg was awake; Starfire and Robin were asleep in a chair.

"Was he hurt anywhere else?" she asked, it was the first thing she had said in days.

"Um, he fell on his back. You might wanna check that out." Cyborg suggested.

"Could you help me turn him?" she asked, and Cyborg turned the teen over on his side.

Raven took off whatever was left of the shirt and stared at his back confused.

"You were fighting Gizmo, right?" Raven asked.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Cyborg asked.

"Did Gizmo scratch Beastboy or anything?" Raven asked still staring at Beastboy's back, eyebrows scrunched in thought.

"I don't think so, I'm pretty sure he just fell on it, why?"

"He has scars on his back, bad ones at that. They stripe across like tiger stripes, but they're too precise to be anything but intended." Her finger when down his back following one of the scars, they looked almost new.

"That's weird. I don't remember ever seeing those." Cyborg said.

"Have you ever seen him without his shirt on before?" Raven asked skeptically.

Cyborg thought for a moment, "No."

Raven nodded and let her fingers follow the scars.

"Well there doesn't seem to be any new damage," Raven declared. "Now he just needs to wake up."

"Speaking of which, you should go get some sleep." Cyborg said, and he ushered her out of the room.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

The next day Beastboy's eyes fluttered open and they met a pair of long, pale legs, Raven's legs. He groaned and tried to sit up but cried out in pain. Raven slowly approached him. And laid a hand on his bare chest pushing him back so he was lying down again.

"You really need rest," She whispered. "You have a broken rib or two and you'll probably have trouble catching your breath for a while."

"Okay," Beastboy shrugged, he didn't really mind not having to train or fight for a little bit. "How about you, are you feeling better?" he asked changing the subject.

"Yes, much better thank you." She said.

Something was wrong.

Raven wouldn't meet Beastboy's eyes, almost like she knew something he didn't know she knew.

"What's wrong?" he asked her bluntly.

"Nothings wrong, why would you think that?" Raven protested.

"Because you won't meet my eyes." Beastboy explained.

Raven sighed loudly, since they kissed had she really been that easy to read?

"Why do you have those scars on your back?" she asked finally.

Now it was Beastboy's turn to sigh heavily. He wanted so much to avoid this conversation. Luckily he was saved by the bell…or rather the Over-Achieving-Slade-Obsessed-Control-Freak-Leader, you guessed it…ROBIN! (2)

The doors to the med-bay swished open and in walked their leader.

"Beastboy, good, you're awake. Has Raven asked you about the scars yet?" he inquired.

"Yeah, and I was about to tell her, but I don't exactly feel comfortable telling multiple people at a time. It's a very heart-wrenching story." Beastboy lied; he had told the Doom Patrol about it all at once when they first saw the scars. He just really didn't feel like talking to Robin about it first. He was much more comfortable talking to Raven.

"Okay then. I'll let you talk to Raven first, but then I need to know." And with that their Over-Achieving-Slade-Obsessed-Control-Freak-Leader left.

"Okay," Raven turned back to Beastboy. "Start talking."

Beastboy sighed and began his tale. "I don't remember what day it was but it was 1996, and I was six years old. I was wandering aimlessly through the jungle, my parents didn't know because I was in trouble with them for disrupting their 'important studies'. But anyway I'm having fun acting like I'm my dad when he's out in the jungle, all serious and whatnot. There's a rustle in the trees above my head. But I shrug it off just like my dad does seeing as I'm pretending to be him. Then suddenly unimaginable pain takes over as a green monkey bites my shoulder. I run and run and finally I'm at the outskirts of my camp. Hunter spots me and asks me if I'm okay. Then I go unconscious. If it weren't for Hunter I'd be dead, she saved my life.

"Anyway a little while later I wake up to see my mom's worried face looking over me. She hugs me and holds me. She asks what happens and I tell her. I tell her about my adventures off in the jungle, pretending to be dad, being bitten by a green monkey. Then I start to go rigid, I'm no longer in control of my body. It stops after a while but by then I'm unconscious again." Raven laid a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off.

"My mom and dad got Jasmine to come down from the states which is when the picture was taken…"

"Wait I don't understand," Raven started. "If the picture was taken after you were bit then how come you're not green in the picture?"

"I'm getting there." Beastboy replied pointedly. "So then she takes me back to the states, meanwhile Trace is dying but we can't go to her, anyway a professor of hers named Samuel Register…"

**A/M: To be continued when I get back from Quebec. The only reason I posted this was because I told Jo I'd update if she gave me the rest of her animal crackers so in its own way it's a cliffie!!!! DON'T PUMMLE ME!**

The part of BB's clothes that don't come off when you see his boxers is known as his shirt.

I convinced my cousin and her friend to watch Teen Titans with me because my mom wasn't feeling good on mother's day and they made me describe the characters and that was my description of Robin.


	22. Chapter 21 Haunting Past Part Two

**Disclaimer:** ERM… ya…I'm hoping for the 4th season for ma anniversare but I'm not counting on it…

**A/M:** I know that in the comics Register is a psychopath who tries to kill BB, I can't remember why though so I couldn't put it in, so he's just a loony science professor who makes BB's life green and he kinda tries to operate on him… I've had fun writing this chapter…can't you tell? I'm seriously thinking of making a youtube video to the song "it's not easy bein' green" by Kermit the Frog…

Chapter Twenty-One

A Haunting Past

Part Two

"A professor of Jasmine's named Samuel Register gives me this medicine and begins studying me, every aspect of me." Beastboy laughed a little at remembering the weird doctor. "Then suddenly my skin turns green, he tells me not to panic for it will make me harder to study. He finds that the green skin, hair, and eyes was a result of the medicine he gave me. Then he and my parents discover I won't be able to live without the medicine once every year." Raven stared the green guy down.

"So you've been taking unregistered medicine for almost twelve years?" she asked.

"Eh…in a word yes…" she looked ready to slap him, but miraculously she refrained. "But anyway one day he got it into his head that he could operate on me, which is how the scars got to be there."

"Wait, so this Register guy is the reason you're green, and that you have those scars?" Raven asked making sure she had all the information she'd need.

"That's pretty much what I'm saying." Beastboy nodded.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

**(I have to take this time right now to say I will no longer accept flames, and I will no longer accept avid readers of my work to respond to flames (No offence ahilty) but my story is a story…not a message board so please with all due respect if you have something against my work please PM me do not review it's so degrading to think you have so many reviews when half of them are flames on how Terra's all scared and alone and meanwhile I'm calling her a bitch, I didn't say that in my story, I simply said it as an author's note which very few ppl read anyway. So if anyone dares do anything like that again they WILL be blocked, don't think I'm kidding.)**

_Samuel Register was known for his amazing discovery of the rare disease – Sakutia. Sakutia is a deadly disease with only one cure and the cure's side effects are worse than that of chemotherapy. You turn green for life, your skin, hair and eyes are dyed permanently…_

Raven didn't bother reading on about the green effects she had experienced those for herself, then she also skipped the animal shifting part.

_Samuel Register wanted to see what his patient's heart and overall body structure held up after all the meds and side effects of the disease. So he attempted an operation that failed and he was sued by Garfield's parents, Mark and Marie where they took him back to Africa (see Logan, Garfield)…_

Raven opened the folder to Logan, Garfield.

_Garfield Logan was born…_

Raven skipped to the part about the suing.

_Mark and Marie sued the man for all he was worth. And gathered their daughter and son and flew back to Africa in a matter of days._

_They arrived back just in time to see Trace Logan die of Becker's Muscular Dystrophy (see Logan, Trace)._

_After Trace's death the family attempted to get things back to normal. But with the growing worry of Garfield's well-being it was hard._

_Mark and Marie spent many sleepless nights attempting to figure out what was in the vile that cured their son._

_The next week Marie Logan was out in the jungle with her son when she was attacked by a black Mamba, and Garfield saved his mother by transforming into a mongoose which led to the discovery of a new ingredient in the cure._

_About a month later while the family of now three, seeing as Jasmine had gone off to Australia to finish her studies, were on a boat and the boat went through, what we can only assume to be rapids. Marie Logan told her son to change into something small and that could fly. He obeyed only to leave his family for dead…_

Raven suddenly knew everything about his life until he met the doom patrol.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

That night Raven told Beastboy about her discoveries and more about her life on Azarath, but not too much. Only the good parts.

Together they fell asleep to the sounds of eachother's steady heartbeat.

**Author's Message**: I'm so sorry for the delay I've been all blech this week…I am literally falling asleep at the wheel here, c'est 11:15. but I will give quick responses.

**Ahilty – seriously what was that person's problem it says BBRAE in the summary!!!!!!!! Shish. I had a great time thanks. I thought my description was very good too.**

**El Queso de Malicioso – Do you only review when you want to say something either REALLY helpful or REALLY EFFING DEGRADING????? Shesh. **

**Queen – you say your review (cough) Flame (cough) was a question not a flame, please explain. And also explain your reasoning. You think Terra's a nice lil' person when she betrayed them all for fucking Slade and the Titans acted life fucking stupid ppl I will admit this, and yes, Raven did sit back and watch it all unfold. But for what she did nobody forgave her. I don't think even Beastboy truly did. I think he wanted her to be able to start clean again without Slade egging her on the whole way through, he saw potential in her but he never FORGAVE her. So therefore…she's mean…I suppose evil is a little over the top seeing as her powers make her evil. But it's not such a, as you put it, WACK idea after all it's just a different way of looking at things. And I'm sorry if I 'offended you in any manner'. **

**OceanLeviathan – You're telling me, I've answered like eight flames in a chapter or summat. I'm thinking of blocking anonymous reviews. It's good to know that someone still loves this fic.**

**Please no more flames otherwise I will have to resort to blocking anonymous reviews. And some ppl are really nice who are anonymous reviewers.**

**InkGothical.**


	23. Chapter 22 SURPISE!

**IF I GET ANOTHER ANONYMOUS REVIEW I'M BANNING THEM. THAT'S IT, NO MORE, I REFUSE.**

**Disclaimer – Ya, I won't start owning stuff until we go to…Aza…ARIZONA!!!!**

**Author's Message – I'm sorry for the wait but a reviewer told me that no matter how long the wait is the chapter should be long…so this is as long as I'm making this chapter, I'm sorry if it's not sufficient. But I had this cut made a while ago.**

**On with the FANfic –**

Chapter Twenty-Two

SURPRISE!

Raven woke up and heaved a sigh of relief, as she did every day since her father's demise. She was relieved that she lived each day as much as a half-demon-superhero can.

It had been several months since Raven had told Beastboy she loved him and two months since she found out about Beastboy's scars. She sighed, she wondered whether anyone would remember this day.

She looked at the clock, it read 6h52. (1) She stretched and pulled the covers off her.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Beastboy whacked his ringing alarm clock and sat up; it was roughly six o'clock he wondered if anyone else would have remembered. He stood up and stretched as a cat. He shifted back to himself and striped himself to put on a new uniform.

He pulled on his pants and sighed at himself in the mirror, he contorted his back and neck so he could see his back.

Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise the scars were still there. (2)

He scrunched up his face at them and pulled his shirt over his head.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Robin, for once, was actually impressed with Beastboy. (3) He had taken it upon himself to remember Raven's birthday and had set up a plan so that everyone would wake up at six so they could finish decorating the main room. He had also made sure that all the new Titans knew it was her birthday today so that, if the felt like it, they could call and wish her a happy birthday.

Like I said, Robin was impressed.

And that's why, for once, he followed the green boy's instruction, and got up at six.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Cyborg shook his head at the mirror.

_He's got it bad_, he thought. (4)

Remembering anything was good for Beastboy, but remembering Raven's birthday was exceptional.

_Now I just hope he doesn't screw it up somehow_. He chuckled at this but then began to get worried.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Raven glanced at the clock after a shower.

7h01.

She sighed.

_They didn't remember._

Timid: What did we do, did we hurt their feelings?

Happy: Hmmm… maybe they've got a gigundo party planed for later!

_They didn't remember_.

Something banged outside. Raven smiled to herself and draped her cape around her shoulders and clipped it together before opening the door.

Sure enough there were arrows leading her from her room to the main room. Raven smiled widely as she followed the arrows.

She stepped into the threshold of the main room and was greeted by lights suddenly turning on and the other four titans jumping out screaming:

"SURPRISE!"

Raven jumped a little but smiled still.

The Titans screen phone went off and the caller-ID said 'Titans East'. Cyborg hit the spacebar button.

"Happy birthday to you

"Happy birthday to you

"Happy birthday dear Raven

"Happy birthday to you!"

Bumblebee, Aqualad, Speedy, Mas and Menos sang.

Raven smiled at the screen as another call came in. It was Melvin, Timmy, Teether, and Bobby. They sang too.

Suddenly Jericho, Herald, and Argent appeared singing in sign language. Kid Flash and Jinx joined them. Soon all the Titans, honorary or otherwise, had sung to Raven and hung up.

Raven looked to Robin, he shook his head.

She looked to Starfire. "It is not I who did the setting up of this plan."

She looked to Cyborg, he held his hands up and stepped back.

Raven smiled and turned to Beastboy who had become very interested in the floor. She slowly walked up to him and hugged him.

"Happy Birthday, Rae." He whispered in her ear.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

The final Harry Potter movie was a present Raven received from Melvin so they were watching it because it was easily accessible and had no parts that needed to be put together.

Robin and Starfire sat on one end of the couch watching intently. Robin had his arm around her, and he murmured words of comfort when anything scary happened.

Beastboy and Raven were sitting together in the middle of the couch. Every now and then Raven would rant about Evanna Lynch or just about the movie in general. (5)

And Cyborg had an imaginary Bee right next to him, he watched the Dementors and Grawp and many other characters made by computers interestedly.

A flash of lighting struck making everyone realize that it was raining.

They heard their 'doorbell' ring loudly. Everyone but Raven jumped at the noise, Raven paused the movie and stared at Beastboy. He sighed loudly but got up and walked down the stairs to the door.

He walked through the large front hall and threw open the door. A woman in a white cloak similar to Raven's accepted this as an invitation to come in. Beastboy closed the door behind the strange woman. She lifted her head to show the green boy that she had purple hair and eyes and an orange chakra in the middle of her forehead.

Beastboy's eyes widened.

"HEY RAVEN YOU MIGHT WANNA COME DOWN HERE!" he shouted, she breathed a sigh of relief.

Heavy footsteps came down the stairs.

"What? Are you so incompetent that you can't…" Raven stopped mid-sentence and stared at the white cloaked woman.

She turned her head and pushed back her hood. The two locked eyes.

"Hello, Raven." The woman whispered.

"Mother?"

**A/M: OOOOOOOOOOOOH CLIFFIE! Well not really… This is for you Jo: ANGELA COMES FROM ARIZONA…NOT NEBRASKA. If you go to JJMS you get this because I use codes for ppls names. Like their real names… so Azarath is Arizona and Nebraska as of Wednesday, May 30, 2007 is Nevermore!**

**My friend was here and she writes in French most of the time, so that's why the times are so screwed up… I was dictating to her and she typed it out. But I like it like that so I didn't change it.**

**I love that quote, Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise, I got it from The Swan Princess.**

**LE GASP!**

**Hehe I was watching The Little Mermaid with my friend Natalie the other day, she doesn't own any of the Disney Princess Movies.**

**I know I made Raven seem like me with the whole ranting thing but I seriously cannot see Evanna Lynch as Luna…I'm sorry! And they've kinda screwed themselves over with the movies but I gotta watch them anyway.**

**Fucking Flamers and Peaceful People (I CAN DO ALLITERATION MRS. PEARSLY!!!!! And you said I needed to study!) :**

**ahility - Thank you.**

**Jojo - You are REALLY stupid you know that? I will prove you wrong at Hunter's Bat Mitzvah!!!!!!!**

**OceanLeviathan - Ya, some of it is fake: Dr. Register isn't some insane professor guy but he did make BB turn green and Trace and the other sister who's name escapes me are fake, a serpant does bite his mom and he does turn into a mongoose, his parents to die in a ferry accident in which BB turns into a sparrow(?). I got a website from someone and i read a few other ppls stories to get the info. I'm sorry that you got a flame because of me.**

**cookiesruletheworld - thank you.**

**El Queso de Malicioso - I'm sorry for the short chapter last time but I hope this satisfies you.**

**Agent of the Devine One - Thank you.**

**Anonomous - You spelled your name wrong idiot.**


	24. Chapter 23 What Being 18 Means

**Disclaimer: Ya…No I don't own Teen Titans…Sure…It would be GREAT but alas…**

**A/M: Erm…Nm, Sorry for the wait My dad let me use his computer and I kinda had problems with the bête flash drive. So I finally sent it as an attachment. Then my damn anger got the better of me again!**

**Dedication: From here on out this story is dedicated to my amazing Math teacher Mrs. LoIaccano, may she for once find luck and not have a miscarriage in pregnancy.**

Chapter Twenty-Three

What Being Eighteen Means

Previously In She Who's Winsome, She Wins Him:

A woman in a white cloak similar to Raven's accepted this as an invitation to come in. Beastboy closed the door behind the strange woman. She lifted her head to show the green boy that she had purple hair and eyes and an orange chakra in the middle of her forehead.

Beastboy's eyes widened.

"HEY RAVEN YOU MIGHT WANNA COME DOWN HERE!" he shouted, she breathed a sigh of relief.

Heavy footsteps came down the stairs.

"What? Are you so incompetent that you can't…" Raven stopped mid-sentence and stared at the white cloaked woman.

She turned her head and pushed back her hood. The two locked eyes.

"Hello, Raven." The woman whispered.

"Mother?"

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Raven stared in disbelief at her mother. She blinked her eyes uncomprehendingly.

"I thought you were dead, that Azarath was destroyed." Raven said.

"It was just a trick played by the monks, they saw me talking to you and did that, I got a lot of trouble," Raven's mother sighed. "They didn't want anyone helping you."

Raven was about to respond when Cyborg's voice came from the main room. "Hey Raven! We wanna start up the movie again are you comin' or what?"

"Um…you might wanna turn off the movie." Raven responded, her voice was shaking as she said this.

"Um, okay." Cyborg said.

"I want to introduce you to my friends," Raven said taking her mother's hand. Beastboy stared at them, Raven turned her head to see he was not following. "Are you coming?" she asked and he ran up beside her as she laughed.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

The titan's tower was big to Arella, sure she had been in big temples and basilicas but this was out of the ordinary the technology was so very advanced, and the hallways were so winding. Without Raven guiding her she would never have found her way. They reached a door. Raven whispered something to the green boy and he disappeared through the door.

Raven counted to five and opened the doors.

"Guys," she said. "This is my mother, Arella."

They all gaped at her, that is except for the green boy.

"Mother, this is the leader of the Teen Titans, Robin." Raven said pointing to a young man with spiked black hair and an outfit that made him look like a traffic light. But what was strange about him was that he wore a mask over his face.

"It's nice to meet you Arella." Robin said bowing.

"This is…" she pointed to an orange skinned girl with odd eyebrows.

"…Koriand'r of Tameran." Arella finished.

"I was going to say Starfire but that works." Raven said.

"It's an honor to meet you." Koriand'r and Arella said together.

"This is Cyborg or Victor Stone." She pointed to a large man, Arella gasped as she saw him. He was made entirely out of metal except for a portion of his face.

"Yeah, a lot of people have that reaction." He laughed as he held out his hand, she shook it delicately.

"And this idiot is Beastboy or as the Doom Patrol know him as: Garfield." Raven pointed to the green boy, he laughed and so did she. "I told you I'd get major mileage out of it."

"Haha." Beastboy said sarcastically.

"Well are we going to watch the movie or not?" Cyborg asked impatiently, he never read the books so he wanted to know which characters died (1).

"Sure, let's watch." Raven said.

She slipped next to Beastboy, Arella took that at as a queue to sit down She sat down between Raven and Beastboy and Cyborg.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Raven looked out at the horizon. A mix of colors covered the sky, from purples to pinks to yellows to a sultry, calming blue.

"Hey." A familiar voice said behind her, she turned around and came face to face with Beastboy.

"Hi." Raven replied.  
"Arella's looking for you." He informed.

'Thank you." Raven said turning to the door, she was almost there when Beastboy's hand touched her forearm.

She stared him down, he kissed her softly on the lips. She blushed and left to find Arella.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

When Raven found Arella she was staring out the window.

Raven was considering all the things they would talk about when it clicked.

"ARELLA!" She shouted.

"Yes, daughter?" Arella asked monotonously.

"We must go to Azarath immediately I just realized that I'm to be betrothed." Raven said loudly.

"Yes, and I have a plan. You like the boy with the name of a bird right?"

"ROBIN? NOOOO!" Raven shouted.

"Oh, darn!" Arella said. "Then in that case we must go to Azarath immediately."

Arella nearly flew out of the room 'To warn Azarath of our arrival.' Raven thought to herself.

She shook off the idea of being in love with Robin and strode out the door to find the leader to tell him of the excursion she would embark on.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

An hour or so later Raven had a huge circle in the middle of the main room. Arella was already in the middle lighting candles.

Raven observed everyone as the entered; everyone had their own little trinkets and articles of clothing. Arella looked up and quirked an eyebrow at Raven.

"Just to tell you, you won't need those clothes, the people of Azarath are strict on attire and will make no exception for you, they will give you the proper Azarathanian clothing." She said, everyone groaned and dumped their belongings on the couch before sitting in the circle.

Raven and Arella propped their right hands on the book and began to chant.

"Azarath

Metrion

Zinthos

Carrizone

Rapishaz

Endereh

Vaseric

Endrian

Azarath

Azarath

Azarath."

Raven and Arella led the Titans through a stream with blue walls and only their goal up ahead.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

The six landed on rocky ground, Raven stood up only in time to be knocked down by a young girl of maybe eight, if that.

"RAVEN!" She shouted happily.

Raven blinked a few times then her brain registered who had knocked her over.

"Nola?" she asked.

"You've got it!" she shrieked happily. "Who are the people in the weird clothes?"

"He- Oh wait, we look weird where we come from too…" Beastboy said sheepishly.

"If Azar finds them out of code they'll have to leave." Nola whispered loudly.

"It's okay No-No, they're friends of mine, new to Azarath." Raven assured the girl, the other Titans just watched in awe as Raven conversed with this girl as if they had seen each other last weak opposed to the four years ago it really was.

"So…" Nola said. "How was the end of the world, gem?"

"Eventful." Raven smiled at the girl's question.

"I don't like Raven-travel." Beastboy declared after a silence.

"That's not Raven-travel, that's get-from-Earth-to-Azarath-travel." Arella corrected.

"Well I don't like GFETAT." Beastboy declared, he thought for a second and then smiled proudly. "I GOT THE INITIALS RIGHT!"

"Wow…amazing." Raven said then turned back to Nola. "How far is it from here to the main city?"

"A 5 to 10 minute walk when you run into trouble, you'll be there in no time." Nola assured.

"Thank you, I'll stop by to see you later." Raven said and began walking towards the gates close at hand.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Azar couldn't see the Titans immediately but she ordered someone to get them all clothes suitable for Azarath.

Starfire emerged from a small room in a outfit matching to Nola, Raven, and Arella's only hers shone a brilliant, bright pink.

Robin emerged in a pair of formal looking pants, black, and a collared shirt, tucked in, the shirt was a deep blood red, a black cape draped around his shoulders was the only thing that made him feel like himself.

Beastboy emerged in the same as Robin only his shirt was a soft, light blue.

Arella had explained Cyborg's…cyborg-ocity in a letter to Azar so didn't need to change.

Raven walked her friends down the metallic streets of Azarath explaining what everything was and who lived where and all the things a tour guide would do.

"This is where…" Raven started when they reached a normal looking building, but her eyes wandered down an alleyway where a palace was in view.

A smile grew over the half-demon's face as she sprinted down said alleyway.

The Titans followed anxiously but stopped in their tracks when they saw Raven fling her arms around a boy of about 19.

The boy looked shocked, Robin looked shocked, Cyborg looked shocked, Starfire stared on confusedly, but nothing compared to Beastoby's look it was a mix of jealousy and shock.

"I can't believe you took down Trigon all by yourself!" The boy said.

"What? No 'Hi, Rae-Rae!'?" Raven laughed. "Azar, Kier you've gone soft!"

"Yes," Kier admitted. "Yes I have. So I hear the amazingly, stupendous, takes-down-the-incaration-of-evil-all-by-her-self Raven is looking for a suitor?"

"Well you have heard wrong." Raven turned back to look at her friends and noticed Beastboy's jealous expression. She held up one finger to Kier and sauntered back to Beastboy. She smiled and kissed him full on the mouth and then walked back to Kier to finish their conversation.

**A/M: Okay, The end was REALLY sloppy, but it's 12h43 AM and I'm tired but I felt guilty so I wrote this. By the way those are the real words to her spell, I don't know if that's how you spell it but I went on to YouTube and watched the episode.**

**Kier is the name of my maths teacher's husband, she's pregnant again after 2 miscarriages. I just want her to have a healthy baby. So this is my way of giving her good luck…**

**Readers and ppl who are my friends and pity me by reviewing:**

**ahilty – I thought TL, TW & TW was great, I loved the 3****rd**** HP, I wasn't so crazy about #4. Thank you though.**

**Agent of the Devine One: This is just some way for Arella and Azarath to know that Raven's in love with BB, I was going to have this whole thing where Arella was evil…but idk.**

**Jojo – lol, Britt's partay was weiiiiiiird…I screwed up majorly!!!!! I said Angela comes from Nebraska…Oh yeah…Noah thought we were weird! "Well everyone from Arizona has a Nebraska…" Omg he probly thinks we're part of a TT cult or sumtin'.**

**El Queso de Malicioso – Yes, the part where all the other teams sang HB was pretty corny but it was sweet. I know this chapter wasn't as good as it could be but…Idk.**

**Eviltwin222- Ya…sorry…read the above author's note.**

**Cookiesruletheworld – Thank you, I try to make my ppl happy…(sarcastic InkGothical: What ppl? U have no ppl!)**

**Blueyedgirl: Lol I know rite, Summer has begun and I have a freakin' head cold!**

**OceanLeviatan – Thank you…**

**InnerSakura14: wow, thank you I havn't had a review like that in a while…I miss that…well I'm glad you liked it and I'm sorry you had to wait so long, usually it doesn't take this long.**

**Well all in all I'm happy, I had no flames last chapter (does the no flames dance)!!!!**

**Happy Summer everyone, I'm going to try to get a new chapter up before I go to camp, but idk…**


	25. Chapter 24 The Onde

**A/M: Okay, so I was playing Barbies with my sister and she popped the head off one of them so we had to go down town to buy another one. So on our way back a homeless guy with a waffle iron threw it at our car, it hit me in the head and I got a concussion, I woke up a week later and couldn't remember who died in Harry Potter let alone what was going on in my Teen Titans Fanfic…then I went home and realized…I don't have a sister…**

**Okay so maybe I didn't get a concussion via a homeless guy's waffle iron but I did go to camp for two weeks, read Harry Potter and Twilight and New Moon…and besides this is a longish chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Twilight I don't even own my author's note… I just don't remember who originally used it.**

Chapter Twenty-Four

The Onde

Chapter Twenty-Four

The Onde

Kier whispered something to Raven, she smiled and nodded her head then

she dragged Kier by his hand over to where the Titans stood.

"This is Victor Stone, Richard Grayson, Koriand'r of Tameran, and

Garfield Logan." Raven said introducing all her friends, they nodded

their heads slightly at him but Beastboy refrained from eye-contact.

"I think your green friend has a secret." He whispered to Raven.

"I think he's jealous." She whispered back.

"KIER!" A man's voice shouted, Kier turned around.

"Be right there!" he shouted. "I'll see you later Raven." He called as

he ran toward the man who had called him.

Raven, now in a slightly happier mood (if it was possible), continued

to show them around Azarath.

"Hey Raven?" Robin called randomly. "Why did you use our real names?"

"How do you think the people of Azarath would respond to having them

call you Beastboy, Cyborg, and Starfire?" Raven asked.

Robin understood and gave a meek "Oh.".

They continued around the magnificent city until what the titans

thought to be a clock tower chimed six times, suddenly all the

commotion of the busy streets stopped and they all went into the

nearest building. Raven looked around.

"Follow me." She said, barely above a whisper.

They slinked around a pillar and in through a door.

"What is go-" Robin started but was stopped buy a hand over his mouth;

he recognized it as Raven's.

A baby cried out somewhere in the room they were in. Raven slowly took

her hand of Robin's mouth and turned to find a cradle in the middle of

the room a wooden rocking chair was next to it.

This baby's mother probably won't live to see it again. Raven thought,

it was a pessimistic thought, but a true one, the baby's mother was

probably trying to get through the streets to her child in time. she

picked up the crying child and she immediately stopped crying.

Voices murmured outside and then a whooshing sound was heard from

inside the room. Raven let out a sigh of relief.

"What was that?" Robin asked.

"The Onde." Said Raven with venom dripping from the foreign word.

"The what?" Beastboy asked reopening his eyes.

"The Onde, it means evil in Norwegian," Raven explained. "The Onde

have been attacking Azarath since I was a little child, many believed

that I was the cause of their attacks but I suppose they were proven

wrong when I left and they kept attacking."

"They didn't stay long." Cyborg commented.

"They never do." Raven said shortly, she opened the door and joined

the many people, they all stared at the same point, the Titans

followed the Azarathanian's gazes to a body hanging from a door, it

was a woman, she had a large swollen belly with an arrow in it. Blood

dripped from her sliced open head. Above the body, in the woman's

blood, a message read: 'Cross the Onde and this will be you'.

For a few moments the Titans stared at the body, Starfire was the

first to draw her eyes away from the gory scene to Robin's shoulder,

on which she cried. Beastboy, hating blood, was the next to flinch

back after making out the message written in blood. He looked at the

baby in Raven's arms; she looked so peaceful in Raven's hands. Raven

on the other hand stared blankly to the door and body.

Robin had made excuses of comforting Starfire to tear his eyes from the door.

Cyborg and Raven were the only ones still looking at it, now out of

the whole crowd.

A man leapt for the body crying out, "Sarah oh Sarah!" he pulled on

the hem of the dead woman's dress. "No! SARAH!" he screamed at the

corpse. Murmuring voices broke out pondering whether the man's sanity

Raven couldn't stand it, she thought of what Azar would do.

"SCILENCE!" Raven shouted, it echoed loudly.

"WOAH! WOW'D YOU DO THAT?" Beastboy asked loudly.

"An old Azar trick," Raven smiled.

The man at the body turned and pushed through the crowds stopping to

look at women with babies in their arms.

"ANNE!" He cried out.

He reached the Titans and shook Beastboy very hard getting his wife's

blood on Beastboy's shoulders. "You must help me find my daughter!" He

cried to Beastboy. Raven put the baby in Starfire's arms and went over

to the man.

She put a hand on the man's shoulder, he let go of Beastboy and breathed deeply.

"Who is Anne?" Raven asked him quietly.

"My baby." The man moaned.

"Is this Anne?" Raven asked him bringing him to the baby in Starfire's arms.

He nodded vigorously, "Anne.' He whined reaching out for the child but

Raven stopped him.

"How about I bring you and Anne to Azar's temple so you can be cleaned

up." Raven suggested, the man simply nodded. "Follow me." She said to

the Titans and led the man out of the crowd.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

The Titans entered Azar's temple led by Raven and the seemingly crazy man.

Arella and a women in a bright robe, red, orange, yellow threads woven

into designed patterns of flowers and mesmerizing swirls. The two

women were arguing and didn't notice the titans' arrival, that is,

until Raven cleared her throat loudly.

"Raven." Arella said surprised.

"What the…Who on Azarath is that?!?!" The woman in the bright robes scolded.

- Show quoted text -

"This man's wife was killed by the Onde, Azar." Raven said, Azar

gasped and pointed for a guard to take him to be cleaned up. Starfire

handed the baby over at a guard's request.

"Welcome back, Raven." Azar said much more peacefully but was still

unsettled about a certain topic undiscovered by the titans.

"It's wonderful to be back," Raven responded, bowing. "These are my

friends, Garfield, Richard, Victor, and Koriand'r of Tameran." They

bowed at their names to the woman who seemed so important to Raven.

"Welcome to Azarath," she said. "I see you have met the Onde at their

greatest work," she shuddered. "Murder."

"That's horrible." Robin shuddered.

"Yes," Azar replied looking into Robin's masked eyes. "It is."

Robin looked away from the great woman's eyes.

The team discussed The Onde for a long while until Arella appeared at the door.

"It's about time!" Azar said cutting off an explanation by Raven.

"Come, we have Raven's birthday to celebrate."

The titans entered a large ball room, a small table was set up with

three chairs, four other chairs were set up on the other left side of

the room, Raven groaned loudly.

"Azar!" she whined. "I told you! I don't wish to be betrothed!" The

titans gasped. Raven looked at Beastboy with sorry eyes.

"I guess Tameran isn't the only place that still does the whole

arranged marriages thing huh Rae?" Beastboy joked forcing a smile.

"Starting with Noah, let's get started," Azar said sitting down with

Arella and Raven behind the table, the titans sat in the other chairs.

Noah could sing, Jasper could dance, Rory could drum, Chris could

weave stories; these useless abilities bored Raven mindless.

Until there was a loud horn's blow and a rip in reality and out of it

came Jericho and the Herald.

"Whoa." Herald said. "The girl is Raven?"

Jericho didn't sign anything, he just went back into dimension X,

pulling Herald along with him.

"Well that was awkward," Raven said after the hole had disappeared.

"Right then, next is Malchoir of Knoll." Azar declared.

Raven stood up angrily.

The boy who called himself Malchoir waltzed through the door with

white hair that stopped at his shoulders and bright blue eyes.

"Raven," he said in his slight accent. "It's been far too long."

"Not for me." Raven growled.

"Are you still mad about the whole work with Slade to get free and

imprison you for Red and Terra's amusement thing? I thought we had

agreed and gotten past that." Malchoir said with a sickly sweet voice.

"YOU AGREED ON NOTHING!" Beastboy shouted from his seat where he was

being restrained by Cyborg and Starfire.

"Ah, I remember you," Malchoir smiled towards the green elf. "The rat."

Raven's hands glowed with her black aura. "Leave and I won't hurt

you." She threatened.

"RAVEN!" Azar scolded.

"Making threats, are we?" Malchoir asked. "What's the point, let's just

act!" he threw a number of spells at Raven who blocked them all.

"You've gotten better." Malchoir praised.

"I'm in control." She bit back.

"Yes, well, your little boyfriend over there isn't." Malchoir smiled

catching Raven off guard sending her straight into a wall.

"WHY, YOU!" Beastboy shouted and pulled away from Cyborg and Starfire

and charged at the wizard as a bull.

Malchoir was a pathetic excuse for a man, but he was a damn good wizard

and proved it to Beastboy. He stopped him with an invisible force

field, morphed him back into his human form and began torturing him.

"MALCHOIR!" Raven shouted but it was to deaf ears he paid no attention

to the young woman.

"You had your chance, you pathetic rat." Malchoir sneered at Beastboy.

"Malchoir, please!" Raven shouted.

"Yo, Dragon FREAK!" Cyborg shouted over the changeling's screams.

Malchoir turned.

"Really?" Cyborg asked. "You respond to that?" he shook his head and

blasted Malchoir with his sonic laser cannon.

Beastboy fell a few feet and landed unconsciously on the stone floor.

"Beastboy!" Raven shrieked.

Malchoir stood up and was immediately bombarded by guards. "You must

stop!" they ordered.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Beastboy awoke to voices murmuring in the background; he tried to sit

up but every part of his body hurt. He was set back down onto his bed

by a pale hand he recognized as Raven's, he opened his eyes and was

proven wrong, it was Arella watching with concentrating eyes. He

looked through his far peripheral to find Azar and Raven in the

doorway talking in voices far too low to hear even with his enhanced

senses.

Beastboy attempted to sit up again but was met by a force of pain, he

groaned loudly.

Azar and Raven turned their heads to look at Beastboy, Raven looked to

Azar pleadingly, Azar nodded.

Raven approached Beastboy quickly, she was dressed differently she was

wearing heels and a dress as apposed to her usual flat boots and

cloak; she lifted up her hand to brush away his bangs from his eyes, and it

- Hide quoted text -

was wrapped in gauze.

"What happened to you?" Beastboy asked.

"Never mind me, how do you feel?" she was kneeling now looking into his eyes.

Beastboy groaned again.

"I'm not surprised," Raven smiled slightly, "I healed all your

external wounds but I couldn't go to deep incase I messed up your

changeling abilities."

"Yeah, thanks." Beastboy said and allowed the pain to sear through him

as he made himself sit up.

He looked around and found he was in a king sized bed in what was – he

supposed – his bedroom.

"So why are you hurt? Can't you heal yourself?" Beastboy asked

concernedly looking at her hand.

"Malchoir used a different spell on it, and it won't stop bleeding."

"Different?" Beastboy asked.

"Harder to cure." Raven shook it off quickly.

"Raven," a voice interrupted them Raven's eyes quickly traveled to the

door. "Carlisle wants to see you to see if he can try to stitch up

your hand." An amazingly beautiful young man said.

"Thank you, Edward." Raven said. She stood and walked briskly to the

door, she stopped and said something to Edward, her lips barely

moving, and Edward gave one obedient nod and followed her out.

And Beastboy was left to his thoughts…

I know…what thoughts?

Hey it's the annoying heckler, back to heckle my characterization. I've

missed you!

Anyway…

About half an hour later Raven returned with a gauzeless hand, she was

talking very fast to the boy named Edward again.

"Does he need to see Carlisle?" Edward asked in a normal voice nodding

his head towards Beastboy.

"No, I've healed him, he's just sore." Raven assured Edward.

"Okay," he began out the door. "If you need anything Alice is in the

next room, but Jasper might be with her."

"Thanks Edward." Raven said and he disappeared.

"What's up with him?" Beastboy asked pointing at the door.

"He's…different." Raven explained going back over to Beastboy.

"Different?" Beastboy asked skeptically.

"For lack of a better word, yes."

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

A young woman leaned against the railing of a bridge; she was in a

dress, which was out of character for her. A young man suddenly joined

her.

"Hello, Raven." Kier greeted.

Raven turned and observed him; he had grown since her last trip to

Azarath he now had azure eyes and lengthy mahogany hair and was a good

head taller than her.

"Hello Kier." She responded out of courtesy.

"Are you angry with me?" he asked.

"Do I have reason to be?"

"Well, kinda," Kier said.

"Kier, what are you –"

"I'm part of The Onde!"

**A/M: OOOOOOOooooo betcha didn't see **_**that**_** coming…next chapter Raven gets…something special…hehe! And I must say that we all must thank my new BETA 'Lizzy' in our reviews otherwise it would have been an awful chapter it sucked before 'Lizzy' did major damage control!**

**Oh and I'm sorry for the confusion about my name…I changed it for Fred and George Weasley in HP and when Eclipse comes out I'll probably change it to Bella Renee Swan Masen Cullen or summat **

**Readers:**

**ahilty: HEHE well now we know who died! I hope that your move is successful.**

**Lilac-Roth: Thanks.**

**OceanLeviathan: Thanks, and yeah, I tried to create a friend or two for her… and thanks again.**

**Cookiesruletheworld: Thanks, this one is much longer!**

**Sheama (aka Jo): Yes it was HAHA I'm glad I missed the Red-Rover thing…WELL RAVEN HAS TO HAVE **_**SOME**_** FRIENDS!**

**Lil chap welsh nd proud: Thanks, I'm sorry for the long wait!**

**JuicyJoJo14: would probably count as a cult...I think he knows that our friendship will die if he tells any1 and that I have connections that will make his life a living hell! HAHA stupid Joanna…**

**Well that's all I got… Remember to thank 'Lizzy' in your review.**


	26. Chapter 25 Pacing

Okay, I'm a horrible person… admit it but I am alive and ok, I'm sick (as usual) and I stayed home today so I wrote this coz I felt SOOOOO bad about it…I was seriously about to give up.

This chapter is dedicated to ahilty – my 100th reviewer.

Chapter Twenty-Five

Pacing

Raven paced her room back and forth her cloak billowed with every pivot.

"Pacing – Continuous back and forth walking in an effort to clear one's mind for mental breakthrough." Nola recited. "But the question is WHY are you pacing."

"I told you, I can't tell you." Raven said again. "Now shush, you're defeating the purpose of pacing."

"Then stop pacing and tell me what's wrong!"

"Kier's part of the Onde, he told me so last night before kissing me and running away." Raven admitted.

"Woah, Kier finally kissed you?!?!" Nola said excitedly.

"Did you not hear what I said? I said that Kier is part of the Onde." Raven shrieked. "Besides," she muttered. "I'm with someone."

"Sorry." Nola hung her head quietly.

Nola was young but bright for her age; her cloak was a deep aqua color which meant 'wit'.

"The worst part is that when Kier kissed me, it felt right, and I couldn't stop him."

"So…" Nola said pushing me on.

"We…made out…does that make sense here?"

"ZOMG!"

"It does doesn't it?" Raven flinched.

"YOU MADE YOU WITH KIER?" she said loudly. "With the tongues and the mouths and the…" She pointed at Raven. "CHEATER!"

"SHHHHHHHH!" Raven yelled. "I feel horrible, but it felt so good –"

"GACK I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" Nola shouted covering her ears. Raven laughed loudly and sat down next to Nola, still laughing. "It's not funny Miss Cheater-Pants."

Raven looked down at her bare legs, "I don't wear pants." She said and they both fell backwards laughing.

They sat like that for a while until Nola sat up and pressed her hand to her head, Raven quirked an eyebrow. "Head rush." Nola explained non-committedly, why was she lying?

She stood up and started to leave, but before closing the door, she turned around. "Later some kids and I are going to play Hurley, you want in?" Raven nodded.

"Get some Hurlies (1) for the Titans please, they'll be on my team." Nola nodded and closed the door behind her.

Raven sighed, long and slow.

A knock at the door.

"Come in." Raven said, and the door opened to reveal Beastboy, Raven had hoped it wouldn't be him.

"Hi." He said, and laid down next to her.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Are you okay?" He asked intertwining their fingers together, Raven nodded silently.

They laid there in complete, comfortable silence until there was a knock on the door, it opened without waiting for a response.

"Nola said it was time to play Hurley." A small voice said, Raven's face turned into a wide grin and pulled Beastboy out of the room with her.

**A/M: HEY I'M BACK…any y'all probably wanna kill me right now…especially Jax…who will from now on – I think – be an anonymous reviewer…speaking of which:**

**Reviewers –**

**Agent of the Devine One – Yes, the count is up rather high. But she HAS to tell him SOMETIME! Hehe…wonder when that will be…**

**StraightFromCupid – Hehe…sorry it took so long!**

**ahilty – Glad to hear your move was a sucsess, Have you ever read the book Twilight by Stephenie Meyer?**

**OceanLeviathan – Hi, sorry it took so darn long…my summer just FLEW by!**

**Cookiesruletheworld – Yeah that happened because I didn't send it in an attachment but in a regular e-mail…whoops!**

**JoJo – Idr what I said…oh well!**

**P.S. I'M BEING SNOW WHITE FOR HALLOWEEN…Even though I'm now officially 13 (as of August…hehe I lied to get on the site) our school is tres serious about Halloween…So if you still care about youthful innocence and are carrying it out on October 31****st**** what are you being?**

**InkGothical**


	27. Chapter 26 A Wedding

**Disclaimer – Still don't own them, but I FINALLY own my computer!!! I don't own the Teen Titans though…I don't even own this thing of purelle, I stole it from BCT…**

**A/M: Hi, I'm sorry it's taking so long for each chapter and that they're sooo crappy, it's just becoming harder, I promise that in December I'll give you another update…on EVERYTHING!!! Even if you don't read some of my stories I will update EVERYTHING!!! And also I got a website for this story…it's a myspace page coz I didn't' wanna have to pay, the link is this myspace . com / inkgothical99 minus the spaces of course. There's a slideshow on it and it has the pics of the clothes described in this chapter I'm planning on doing that for all the weddings…yes all. And I might even add a slide show presentation if I can…but idk if I can… Oh and that reminds me on youtube I made a really cool slideshow for TT I'm InkGothical there too!**

**Now on with the Fanfic:**

Chapter Twenty-Six

A Wedding

Raven jumped up in attempt to hit the slitter but fell backwards onto Beastboy, they laughed uncontrollably. The two leaned in for a kiss but were quickly interrupted by Azar's voice cutting through the air.

"RAVEN!" Raven looked up and groaned, she stood and brushed the dirt off her skirt. Azar approached the two. "I suppose you know why I'm here." Raven shook her head. "Look at the sky." The sun was almost setting.

"NO! Azar please, I beg you!" Raven cried.

"You have until dusk, your things are in your room if you find someone." She turned on her heel and strutted off. Raven collapsed and began to cry.

Beastboy went to her, "What's wrong?"

"By midnight I must be married or I am exiled from Azarath. Azarath, my home!" she continued to cry.

"Does your husband have to be Azatheranian?" Beastboy asked.

"We've never had another option." Raven said between sobs.

"Raven," He said mustering up all this courage, she looked up. "Will you marry me?" She bent her head, still crying and nodded furiously. "Then go get ready!"

Raven stared at him with her tearstained eyes. She kissed him thankful for his existence.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

It was dusk, everything was in place except one thing.

"Raven, what is wrong?" Starfire asked running to Raven, her cloak billowing behind her. It was a blue cloak with gold lines running over it, under it she wore a sky blue dress.

"I need someone to give me away." Raven choked, trying not to cry.

"That is the way, is it not? To friend Beastboy?" She gestured into the temple they were standing outside of.

"No, remember how Galfore was with you during your wedding?" Starfire nodded. "On Earth and on Azarath we call that 'Giving someone away'."

"Why, friend Raven, does this topic make you sad?" Starfire asked.

"Traditionally, it is the father who gives their daughter away."

"Wait right there I have an idea!" Starfire ran into the temple and then re-emerged with Cyborg.

"Rae, if you need someone to give you away," he said then bowed. "It'd be an honor." Raven flung her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

When the hug ended she thanked Cyborg and pulled the hood of her cloak on. Her cloak was a transparent gold that hung over a lavender dress. Starfire signaled for them to enter so together they entered the temple. The temple was crowded with people from the grand city all there to watch and important figure's wedding.

Azar stood at the front in dress with a golden yellow skirt and creamy-white top and a creamy flower-designed cloak. Next to her was Perchik in a white robe with cream trimming. In front of Perchik a little was Beastboy. He was in a loose white shirt and a tan/cream vest.

_What is with all the cream?_ Raven thought to herself, she stopped in front of Azar and bowed. Azar bowed back and took Raven from Cyborg. She walked her to where Perchik was standing. He spoke:

"I wish to welcome you all to the wedding of Raven Arella Roth and Garfield Mark Logan. I watched Raven grow as she grew up, every year she was brought to me so it was easy for me to observe her. When she was 14 she was sent to Earth in hopes that she would destroy her prophecy given to her at birth. There she met Richard Grayson, Victor Stone, Garfield Logan, and Koriand'r of Tamaran. Now four years later she has returned to be married the way her original culture sees fit. But she comes with a change. She marries, not an Azatheranian, but a Human, from Earth. A human un-used to our traditions and ways but a human who, none-the-less, loves Raven and will forever love her." He turned to Beastboy. "I know nothing of Garfield except for the fact that he is marrying Raven, but that is all I must know. If Raven has chosen him he will be good enough for Azarath."

The temple erupted with applause and Raven flickered a smile to Beastboy.

"Arella, the wine." Perchik commanded. Out of the crowd came Arella in a white cloak, her hood up and her head bowed. She handed a goblet to Azar and disappeared back into the crowd. Azar handed the goblet then to Perchik who held it.

"In our dimension we don not believe in wedding rings, we believe in something more symbolic. First, you will both drink from this goblet. Then, you will married. Then, you will touch for the first time, married." Beastboy nodded at his words.

Perchik handed him the goblet, he took a small sip and felt his body tingle at the coldness of the drink, Raven then took a sip, she seemed…unaffected.

"Garfield you will now touch your right hand with Raven's left." They moved slowly each millisecond making it harder to lift their arms. When they were just millimeters from touching glass from overhead shattered and fell around them it continued to fall as people dropped from overhead. Raven took Beastboy's hand and ducked to the ground.

They saw feet land before them and the two looked up, it was Kier.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Raven shouted standing still holding Beastboy's hand.

"What you think it was my idea?" Kier asked in mock self-defense. "Why else would I tell you, silly girl?"

"I thought you cared!" Raven said, tears forming.

"Yeah, whatever!" Kier said and made off through the crowd. Suddenly they disappeared. Vanished with grey puffs of smoke.

A shriek came from in the crowd, a path was formed leading directly to Arella, crumpled on the floor. Blood from around her wrote its self into words.

_A little wedding present for the newly weds_

"MOTHER!" Raven cried and ran through the path of people and held her mother in her arms sobbing.

**A/M: Apparently I've created a new way to be married…wonderful! And apparently I'm a gorey spazz…even better! Sorry it took so long, I've been in one production after another, but I swear!!!! DECEMBER!!!!**


	28. Chapter 27 Anniversary

**Disclaimer – Working on owning an iPod Classic, I gave up on the Teen Titans long ago… but I'm asking for season 4 for Christmas!!!! **

**Author's Note: Happy Hanukkah for all ye Jewish peeps! And so the flood of updating begins, 27 chapters. WOOT!**

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Anniversary

Time goes on, few people fail to recognize this part of life. Many people are in denial about time. I am not one of those people, mainly because it's easier to say 'at three o'clock' than 'when the sun is over that tree, no not that tree, _that_ tree'.

Well anyway, time goes on, in specific, almost a year.

Raven was on the ledge of the roof staring up at the stars. She chose to ignore the door opening.

"Rae?" Beastboy asked.

She breathed out loudly. Footsteps became louder; she felt his presence next to her.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"What's wrong?"

"It's been a year." When Beastboy didn't respond she went on. "On year since I lost my virginity to a lame –arse-Robin-clone."

Beastboy chuckled lightly at the name.

"YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY?" Raven shouted suddenly.

"No, you called –"

"Forget it!" Raven stood up and walked across the roof. "I should have known you wouldn't get it."

"Rae, I'm willing to listen but you never told anyone about what happened with Malchoir, Red X, and Slade. Now you want me to suddenly be able to read your mind and make it all better?" Beastboy said.

"You're right," she said turning back to him. "It's not fair that I expect so much from you." He took her in his embrace as she allowed whatever emotion she would let pass… well pass.

"Take me." She begged in his ear.

Beastboy's eyes bulged and he stepped back.

"What?" He asked breathlessly.

"Take me..." She repeated stepping towards him.

"No." He said, stepping back again.

"What?" she said uncomprehendingly.

"You're distressed and we're under-aged."

"We're eighteen, and married." He turned away from her. She approached him. "…Please?"

And so, for the first time in a lifetime purple met green and danced passionately for only them to know."

**A/M: Okay, it's short, I know… I would add more but it's 10:30 and I neeeeeed to sleep!!!! I got Frieda in You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown and first rehearsal is tomorrow…ttyl**

**PS: my friend Gina read this at camp (yes I wrote this at camp) and said: JUST WRITE A FUCKING SEX SCENE!**


	29. Chapter 28 An InterRacial Wedding

Disclaimer: Don't own…duh…

**Disclaimer: Don't own…duh…**

**A/M: Woah…I haven't written in months! You wanna know how I know that? It's because the first rehearsal of You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown was the day I posted the last chapter and that was over last month…wow…time flies when you're doing homework, learning lines and dancing w/ blankets!**

**Haha sorry for not updating.**

**Oh and btw Mrs. LoIccano had a baby girl named Dina :D!!**

**On with the fic:**

Chapter Twenty-Eight

An Inter-Racial Wedding

I will not bore you with the aftermath of Raven and Beastboy's first try at sex, nor will I bore you with the much other well…boring stuff. I will instead, be blunt.

Almost a half a year has passed since Raven's anniversary. A week after the events of that night Robin proposed to Starfire who accepted joyously. The wedding is set for one week from now.

Starfire obviously chose Raven to be her Maid of Honor and then chose Argent and Bumble Bee to be her bridesmaids; a young girl from Tamaran would be the flower girl.

The wedding is to be held on Earth seeing as it's more home to Starfire than anywhere else in the galaxy or any other galaxy for that matter.

**7 Days Before:**

The bride-to-be, her Maid of Honor and her bridesmaids were all in a dress shop looking at dresses to be worn a week from that day.

"How about this lovely garment, friend Raven? Does it please you at all?" Starfire asked holding up a very short pink dress.

"Starfire, this day is about you, you are supposed to decide what I wear." Raven explained for the twentieth time in five minutes.

"But friend, I do not want you to feel misery on my day of joy!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Very well," Raven sighed and looked at the dress again. "It's too short." She said bluntly.

Starfire put the dress back on the rack and disappeared.

"You're right, you know?" Bumble Bee said, she was helping Argent choose from an array of pink dresses.

"I know, but she wants me to be happy." Raven said gratefully. "If she didn't care so much I'd be wearing practically nothing." She shuddered.

Starfire returned with a pale pink dress that would easily reach Raven's feet if not farther, the top half had thin straps, it was comfortable looking. Raven smiled, took it from her and entered a dressing room.

"I think it's a tie between these two," Bumble Bee said decidedly pointing at two dresses that looked nothing alike.

Starfire floated over and looked over the two brides maids' shoulders. "Which one do you think Starfire?" Argent asked not wanting to stare decisively at pink dresses she would rather die than wear anymore.

"I like that one." She said pointing to a shorter dress, it would come up to the knee on both of them, had no straps and was decorated with a lightweight bow on the side.

"Alright, we'll try these on." Bumble Bee said handing Argent her size.

"Wait, rate me first." Raven said unlocking the dressing room door.

Raven had let her hair grow out of the past few months so it now rested just below her shoulders, it clashed a little with the pink from the dress but the three young women paid no attention, they observed only how the dress fit her.

Perfectly.

"FRIEND RAVEN THAT IS THE DRESS WE MUST PURCHASE AND YOU MUST WEAR!" Starfire said excitedly, zooming around her maid of honor happy to have finally found a dress.

"Alright," Raven said calmly. "I'll go change and pay." She re-entered the changing room and Argent and Bumble Bee entered adjoining ones.

**5 Days Before:**

Robin sat in the tailor's along with Bruce, Beastboy, Jericho and Cyborg.

"I can't believe you're insisting on wearing your mask at your own wedding." Exclaimed Bruce once again.

Robin looked at him through his sunglasses. "You won't be wearing yours?" he asked skeptically.

"No." Bruce answered simply.

"Dudes, there'd better not be any trouble…" Beastboy said with a sound of realization.

"Why not, besides the obvious?" Robin asked.

"Um…if I'm not in my uniform and I need to transform…I'll be uh… I'll be naked later." An embarrassed Beastboy explained.

The two other Titan members made 'o's with their mouths, Bruce just chuckled lightly.

"DUDE!" Beastboy exclaimed to Bruce, "It's not funny!"

"Alright sirs, everything's been marked, pick them up in two days." The tailor said coming in from the back.

"Should we pay now or then?" Robin asked.

"Then should be fine." The tailor assured them.

**2 Days Before:**

"What if something goes terribly wrong?"

"Starfire," Bumble Bee started but was cut off.

"What If I am incapable of remembering my vows?"

"Starfire," Argent too started to assure her but was cut off as well.

"What if there is trouble in the city?"

"Starfire," Raven started following suit, she was cut off as well.

"What if he does not love me anymore? What if –"

"STARFIRE!" The three titan women shouted.

"Yes?" Starfire asked looking at them innocently.

"Nothing will go wrong, I promise, and you wrote your vows down, remember?" Bumble Bee recalled.

"Oh yes, I do remember writing them so I would _not_ forget them, thank you friend Bumble Bee." She gave Bumble Bee a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh and, Starfire," Argent said, "You've got about a hundred superheroes coming to this shebang…no villain would dare go into such grounds."

"Thank you also, friend Argent!" She flew to her as well.

"Star?" Raven said, the soon-to-be bride turned to her.

**1 Day Before:**

"WE CANNOT RECITE OUR OWN VOWS?" Starfire was checking Robin for any sign of a joke.

"That's what Bruce said." Robin sighed and plopped down on the couch.

"Bu-bu-but why?" Starfire whined sitting down next to him.

"I don't know, he wouldn't say." He turned to her. "I'm sorry, Star."

"You could just read them at the rehearsal dinner." Beastboy offered walking through the room.

Starfire turned to Robin at this, with a pleading look on her face. He sighed again and said, "Well, I don't see why not."

**15 Hours Before:**

"Koriand'r of Tameran…Starfire. We've been something since the day we met and you kissed me so you could speak our language. I've loved you since then, no matter what. No matter what language you speak, or what planet you're from or how much mustard you like to put on outrageous things, I will always love you. From tomorrow till the day I die you'll be mine, and I'll be yours, and in this life that's always thrown me curveballs I didn't want, it threw me three I wanted, and one I love."

Starfire stood up as Robin sat down.

"The day I knew I liked you more than the others was when you handed me my communicator and smiled. I know that that is the day because I am able to recall it clearly in my mind as if it were from just yesterday. It was seven years ago and I am able to see your smile a bright as day. It is perfect in my mind but it is beyond perfection in real life, _you_ are beyond perfection. I have heard while here that no one is perfect, but I suppose that the people who say that have not met you."

She sat down next to him again.

**13.5 Hours Before**

Dinner had been eaten and everyone was sitting around talking about the next day's plans. Suddenly, Raven stood up, everyone came to attention, looking at her.

"Yesterday, Starfire was worried as any normal bride would be about normal bride things. One of the things she asked was 'What if he does not love me anymore?' I somehow refrained from hurting her. Robin, as he mentioned, has had a life filled with danger and sadness, until he met Starfire. So I said, 'If you could truly doubt Robin's love for you then you are insane. When he looks at you, he sees the world. He thinks of everything he wants to do in his life with you, some will never come true, but even logically, smarty-pants, non-dreamer Robin dreams about you.' I wish these two the best of luck and love in everything they will do."

**The Night Of:**

The wedding had ended hours ago, everyone was now dancing and celebrating. Raven was the only one who wasn't. She envied Starfire for her marriage recognized by her planet and his. She envied the fact that she got a celebration like she wanted. She got to wear what she wanted, when she wanted. Raven hadn't ever really felt jealousy but she now knew it was a dangerous emotion that she never wanted to feel again.

She was so caught up in her emotions that she didn't notice Beastboy sit down next to her.

"You okay Rae?" he asked her.

"What? Oh yeah…" She said, "I'm fine." She turned to him and smiled. "I'm fine, really." There was a silence filled with disbelief. "You were having fun with that little girl from Tamaran, weren't you?"

"Oh yeah, but she's a real ball of energy." He complained.

"It's time to wind this party down. We've got to go soon, the bride and groom have danced, the bride and father have danced. There's no one left to pair except the people that were chosen by Starfire and Robin. Bridesmaids and Matron of Honor please come up, and groomsmen and Best Man come up!"

Beastboy looked at Raven, "Guess that's us."

"Alright bride and groom, pick your pairs!"

Robin and Starfire whispered to each other, pairing the people on the floor, there were only six, Bumble Bee, Argent, Raven, Beastboy, Jericho and Cyborg (The best man).

The DJ handed Starfire the mic, "We wish for friends Bumble Bee and Cyborg to dance, friends Raven and Beastboy to dance and," She handed the mic to Robin, "Argent and Jericho to dance." The people in the room clapped and the song began.

**A/M: End of chapter. I'm a horrible updater…I totally have lost interest in this story but I've got to finish, I've had this freakin story up for a year…I'm on chapter 28 damnit! I'm gonna finish this freakin story! Feel free to throw rotten fruits at me…**

**Reviewers:**

**Agent of the Devine One: Oh I don't know what I'm doing anymore…things have really calmed down for this story, but if I do write the sequel it'll get better…idk really…besides there's still 2 more weddings I wanna do. Maybe I'll get Kier in here again…**

**ahilty: good to know I'm not jumpin the shark…well I am with all these pairings…except Rob/Star…they kinda jumped the shark on that one.**

**cookiesruletheworld: Yah…I'm sorry. I tried to do better on this chapter.**


End file.
